


Behind Bars

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Angst, Drama, First Times, M/M, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-25
Updated: 2000-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 39,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is sent to jail and falls under the protection of his big, buff cellmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This story has been split into two parts for easier loading.

## Behind Bars

by Mia Athlas

Author's disclaimer: Not mine. Not making any money. 

* * *

Behind Bars 

A J/B AU 

By Mia Athlas 

Blair's heart lurched as the clang of the doors closing behind him sounded down the hallway. He closed his eyes, clutching the bedding he held in his hands until the guard behind him prodded him with his nightstick. 

How had this happened? His life lay in ruins around him. Armed Robbery? Attempted Murder? Drug trafficking? How could those words be associated with him? All this from an assumingly simple date. Blair felt sorrow grip him as he walked. Ten years--parole in three. 

He cursed his court appointed attorney yet again. The man had been more concerned with getting the trial over with than his innocence. 

They went through another security door, moving deeper into the prison. Blair glanced covertly around and found that they were passing the high security cells. No bars at least. Though the clear fronts to the cells would mean privacy was a thing of the past. Catcalls began as they walked through the gauntlet of pods causing Blair to cringe away from thinking about what his future held. 

"Hey honey! Over here bitch," a voice called out. To spite himself, Blair glanced over and the man exposed himself. Blair swallowed hard and looked away. The guard rapped on the front of the cell. 

"None of that, Wilson. Do you think anyone is interested in seeing that!" 

"Put him in here with me," another voice called out, rich with innuendo and the others laughed. 

Blair drew in a sharp breath as his panic built. He had been so stupid. He had honestly believed it when Captain Banks told him that truth would win in the end. He had believed he would be set free. 

"Here we are." The guard pointed into a small cell. Blair swallowed and took a hesitant step inside. 

"Watch your back, kid," the guard said as he closed the door. Blair heard the man moving away but didn't respond. He was too busy staring at the room that was to become his sole residence for the next three years. 

A small sink and toilet stood off to the left. To the right were bunk beds. Other than that the room was bare. He took a step forward and fear gripped him again. The top bunk was made up and a razor and toothbrush sat on the sink. He had a cellmate. 

Blair sighed. Of course he had a roommate. He prayed for a small, timid man. He had no illusion about prison. What was it Naomi always said about him? Yes...short but sturdy. In this place where strength ruled he was sadly out of his element. With his long hair and lack of fighting ability he would be an easy target. Blair shook off the thought. 

"Not so easy," he said aloud. 

He needed to think...to plan. First thing, as soon as possible he needed to find some sort of weapon. Next he need to find friends...no not friends...men who would watch his back. 

In return for what? Blair sat heavily onto the bed and lowered his face into his hands. He stiffened as the door opened again and someone was pushed inside but didn't look up. 

"Another stunt like that, Ellison and you'll find yourself in solitary again!" a voice barked out. 

Blair heard the guard walk away and then he was alone with his new...and very angry cellmate. 

"Son of a bitch!" 

Blair couldn't resist any more. He removed his hands and looked up, just as Ellison slammed his hand into the wall. The man's back was to him, giving Blair a few moments of uninterrupted viewing. His first impression was that the other man was big. Over six feet tall with a strong well formed body. The muscles in his arms and back moved intriguingly under the white T-shirt. While he wasn't huge, it was clear that he was very powerful...and with a temper it seemed. Blair swallowed nervously. He was in big trouble. "Might as well get it over with," he whispered to himself, then cleared his throat. 

The man ignored him, and continued to lean with his hands braced against the wall. 

"Ahh, I'm Blair Sandburg...I guess I'm your new roommate," he said hesitantly. Blair flinched and put his hands up defensively as the man spun to face him and stalked over to stand in front of him. 

"Put your hands down," the hard voice ordered. 

Blair lowered his hands and looked into the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. 

"Shit!" Ellison swore as Blair's face came into view. "That's just fucking perfect," his tone was full of disgust. 

Blair looked up at him in confusion. "Did I do something wrong." He looked around to where he was sitting. "I'm sorry....I thought you had the top bunk," he stammered. 

The bigger man sighed and ran his hand over his face. "How'd you end up in here, sport," Ellison asked. 

"The guard brought..." 

"No!" Ellison said with a grimace. "In jail...in a maximum security prison. What did you do kid--kill your parents or something?" 

"No!" Blair exclaimed. "I would never!" 

"What then?" the bigger man asked with a speculative gleam in his eye. 

"Would you believe that I'm innocent?" 

"Riiiight," Ellison said sarcastically. "No one is innocent, kid." 

"I was convicted of Armed robbery, attempted murder and drug trafficking. What I'm guilty of is extreme bad taste in women. You're probably looking at the only truly innocent man in this prison." 

Ellison frowned. "Whatever you say. Here's the one bit of advice I'm going to give you. Make that the last time you say so. True or not...all it will get you is pissed off inmates. Or worse than that, the animals who prey on perceived weakness." Ellison jumped onto the top bunk. 

Blair laid down stiffly in his own. "So...are there any rules I should know about?" 

"Stay out of my way and shut up and we will get along just fine, Chief." 

"Okay...whatever..." 

Ellison interrupted again. "Starting now." 

Blair closed his mouth and stayed silent. No sense angering the man. At least he didn't seem inclined to kick the shit out of him. 'Looks can be deceiving,' Blair thought as the light went out. He would do well to remember he couldn't trust anyone inside the jail. They were all here for very good reasons...including the man on the top bunk. Blair closed his eyes but knew that he would not sleep. 

* * *

The following morning, Blair opened his eyes and was surprised as he realised that he had drifted off after all. Only a couple of hours of sleep but more than he had been anticipating. He looked around and found Ellison already using the small mirror to shave. 

"Good morning," he said in spite of himself. A grunt was his response. The door clicked. Blair looked at Ellison in question. 

"Breakfast. Straight there, then to the common room. If you're late you don't eat." 

Blair jumped up and had just enough time to change his shirt and brush his teeth before Ellison finished dressing. Even with the man's gruffness, something told Blair that he should stick close. Blair turned and followed Ellison as he headed for the door to the cell. He turned and stared hard at him, then sighed. 

"Keep your head down, don't make eye contact, keep your mouth shut and stick close to me and you'll be okay." 

Blair trailed behind Ellison, trying to do as instructed. He kept his head down so that his face was partially obscured by his hair. The noise grew as other men stepped from their cells and joined the procession to the cafeteria. Blair stayed close to his cellmate but couldn't help himself from glancing around. Men of all sizes and shapes surrounded them. All so different. Blair realised he would have to reassess his preconceived notions of prison inmates. Even though he knew better, he had half expected everyone inside to be big, tattooed men. The reality was startling in its complexity. Blair was brought out of his thoughts as he was jostled from the side. Another man stepped in front of him cutting him off from Ellison. 

"Well now, what the fuck do we have here?" 

Blair gritted his teeth and met the man's eyes. The convict's smile grew as he saw Blair's face. Then Ellison was there. 

"Back off Reynolds, he's taken," he growled, stepping in beside Blair. 

"By you?" the man laughed. "What the fuck, Ellison, I thought you weren't interested in shit like that?" 

"I've gotten interested," Ellison replied with a hard voice. 

The man leered down at Blair, adjusting himself rudely. "I can see why. The bitch is pretty." 

Blair bristled at that but clamped down hard on his response. He needed time to assimilate this place. Time to figure out the score. He could not afford to make enemies. 

"Move along!" the guard called out. With one more grin, Reynolds and his cronies turned and moved on into the cafeteria. Jim gripped Blair's arm tightly and pulled him into the large open room, and into the food line. Once they had their meals, they sat down at a table already populated by three men who regarded him with curiosity at he sat down. At least it wasn't the open hostility he found on the other inmates' faces. 

"What's this, Jim?" A tall dark skinned man asked. Blair tucked away the information-- Ellison's first name was Jim. 

"My new roommate," Jim said with a grimace as they began to eat. 

"Damn man," a big mountain of a man with curly blond hair exclaimed. "Phelps either hates you or loves you, putting him in there with you...I can't decide which." 

"Hates," Jim said seriously, then turned to Blair who was simply staring at the other men. "This is Blair Sandburg. Sandburg, from your right, Peter Murphy, Gregory Wilson and Mike Barnes." 

Blair nodded to each man and then settled down and began to eat. As he expected the food tasted like crap. 

"Did I really hear you say that he belonged to you?" Murphy asked in amazement. 

"Look at him," Jim said. Blair blushed as everyone turned and stared at him. "See," Jim said as if the blush proved something. "How long do you think he'd last here?" 

"Not your problem. Come on Ellison, you've got enough of your own problems," the dark-skinned man argued. 

"Hey guys...I'm no one's _problem_. I can take care of myself." Blair was beginning to get annoyed that everyone seemed to talk over him, like he wasn't there. 

Everyone except Jim burst out laughing. Blair glared at them. 

"Listen Chief," Jim began. "Unless you're a black belt in karate or have magical powers I wouldn't be saying that. But hey...you want to leave--leave. I'm certainly not stopping you. It's nothing to me if you get yourself killed." Jim turned back to his food. 

Murphy leaned forward. "Listen up kid. I don't know you, I don't even want to know you. The _only_ reason I'm talking to you is because Ellison here seems to have adopted you for unknown reasons. You better pray to god that he doesn't change his mind. A good looking kid like you...all that pretty hair...the men in here would eat you up without someone to stand in their way. You'd better just shut up and count your blessings that you landed in Jim's cell and not somewhere else." Murphy paused and licked his lips. "Hell. I might even have had a go with you if It'd been me...maybe I still will if Jim allows it?" He leered and it was all Blair could do not to back down. But he held his ground and he held the man's gaze. 

"You're welcome to try," Blair hissed. "You'll be one body part short at the end though...guarantee it." 

Murphy held his gaze for a moment longer then his face collapsed into laughter. "I think the little shit just threatened to cut my dick off," he howled. 

"If he could find it," Mike whispered and Blair felt the tension ease. 

"Asshole," Murphy shot back. 

"I guess you'd know one wouldn't you?" Barnes replied. 

"Boys!" Jim barked. "Enough." 

Blair was amazed as the men fell silent. Jim hadn't even spoken that loudly. He regarded the man in a new light. These men respected Jim. Blair wondered why? What would someone have to do in this place to earn respect...and the fear he saw in the hallway...from hardened criminals? Blair wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. He felt drawn to the soft spoken man beside him. He wondered how he had come to be there. 

"So what's your story, Sandburg?" the big curly headed man asked. "How'd you end up in this shithole?" 

"Wilson right?" Blair paused as the other man nodded. "Well Wilson, I trusted the wrong woman," Blair mumbled. At a sharp glance from Jim he continued. "Armed robbery and attempted murder and I don't want to talk about it." 

"Wow," Murphy exclaimed. "Our little flower has thorns after all." 

"Fuck you," was Blair's only reply. 

"What happened to your eye, Mike?" Ellison asked suddenly, halting all other conversation. 

Blair turned and focused on the man for the first time. Mike was mid-twenties with short dark hair and clear, clean cut features. It was obvious that he had some Spanish in his background. His build was slight yet without the appearance of weakness. He was a strikingly handsome man. Currently his appearance was marred by dark bruising around his right eye. 

Mike shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny. "It's nothing Jim, let it go." 

"I'm going to kill that goddamned son of a bitch," Jim swore, his jaw jumping as he clenched his teeth in anger. 

Mike laid his hand on Jim's arm for a second before removing it and glancing around nervously. "Let it be, Jim. There's nothing you can do. Remember what happened last time you tried?" 

Jim looked straight ahead, refusing to acknowledge the younger man. 

"Remember?" Mike hissed. 

"I remember," Jim ground out finally. 

"You ended up in solitary for 30 days and I ended up in the infirmary for two months. Next time I'll be dead and you...remember how you were when you came out of that room, Jim?" 

Blair watched in amazement as a shudder ran through Ellison. 

"Leave it alone, Jim. There's nothing you can do," Mike finished softly. 

"Mike!" A voice bellowed. Blair jumped and turned to see an angry and quite immense bald man standing a few feet away. Mike stood abruptly and stepped away from the table. Blair could feel the tension radiating off Jim. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" 

"I'm...I'm just having lunch, Ned," Mike stammered. 

The big man glared down at Mike as he moved closer. "What did you call me?" he asked, the warning in his voice was unmistakable. 

Mike blushed and looked around. Everyone was watching the two men. 

"Please...not here," he begged. 

Blair began to feel ill. 

"Here. Now," Ned calmly ordered. 

"I was just having lunch...Master," Mike said in a low voice, eyes cast down. "I'm sorry, Master." Ned grasped the back of Mike's neck. 

"On your knees, bitch!" 

Blair jumped to his feet without thinking and strode over to the pair. 

"Shit," he heard behind him but chose to ignore it. 

"Are you all going to sit there and let this happen?" Blair asked, looking around the room. "What kind of men are you?" 

"Uh...Criminals?" a voice said off to Blair's right and everyone laughed. 

"I suppose you're going to do something about it, little man?" Ned sneered. 

"Fuck you," Blair responded, vaguely wondering when his vocabulary had decreased to only swear words. 

"No, I don't think so," Ned said. Releasing Mike, the big man reached out and grabbed Blair by the hair, tilting his face up so harshly that Blair was sure the handful of hair would be pulled from his scalp. 

This definitely wasn't a good idea. 

"Let him go," Jim said in a low voice. Blair couldn't see him, but he could tell Ellison stood directly behind him. 

"Ellison, you dumb fuck! Don't you ever learn?" Ned spat out. 

"Let him go and you can walk out of here in one piece." 

The hand in his hair released its grip slightly and Blair was able to lower his head again. Jim stepped slightly to the side and was in Blair's line of sight, his hands were down at his sides. Ellison's eyes sparkled with hate and anger. A flick of his cellmate's wrist and he held a stone knife in his hand. Jim stepped forward. 

"What's going on in here!" A guard bellowed. Ned released Blair's hair immediately and sent him stumbling forward. He would have fallen but Jim caught him around the waist, steadying him. When Blair regained his balance and stepped back, the knife was gone from Ellison's hand. 

"Well?" the guard asked, stepping close to Ned. 

"Nothing," the bald man said with a smile. 

"Ellison?" 

"There is no problem," Jim said, turning back to the table and taking his seat. Everyone seemed to take the cue and soon eating resumed in the cafeteria. Blair watched with a sense of sadness as Mike followed Ned from the room, before he too returned to his seat. 

* * *

Jim glared off into space during the rest of the meal. His anger grew with each passing moment. Anger at Ned for hurting Mike. Anger at Mike for taking it. Anger at himself for not being able to stop it. He should be able to stop it! But most of all his anger was for the curly headed young man sitting at his side, eyes glued to his meal. 

Of all the stupid, ill-conceived things to do. Didn't he realise that Ned Bloom was no one to antagonize? Shit, the kid was going to end up dead, or starring in his own jail house gang-bang. And now he was Jim's problem. How the fuck had that happened? He was just making some headway here, he could not afford to be saddled with the responsibility for making sure some first-timer didn't get fucked or killed. Jim shook his head. 

The young man just seemed so...lost here. So out of place. Jim tried to remind himself that Blair was a convicted felon. He was not as he seemed. He was not some young, good looking innocent who had simply fallen in with the wrong crowd. Or worse--someone completely innocent of his crimes. Either way, he needed to learn how to survive within the walls of the prison. He needed to learn what he could and couldn't say. If he didn't...he would be dead before the month was out, and so would Jim if he tried to shield him. Dumb fuck! 

They stood and moved to go back to their cell. Jim felt his anger growing with each step. Blair bounced along beside him with no care to how he appeared. Jim glared at the lustful glances tossed Blair's way. 

As soon as they stepped into their pod, Jim felt his control snap. He grabbed the young man by the collar of his flannel shirt and shoved him up against the wall, holding him there with his own body. Wide frightened eyes met his own. 

"Jim? I'm sorry, man. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say anything, it just happened. I mean, everyone was just going to sit there and let that man do whatever he wanted to Mike. I didn't think..." 

"No you didn't," Jim growled into Blair's face. "Do you even understand _what_ it is that Ned intended on doing? What Mike has been suffering through for months?" 

Blair swallowed and nodded. "Yeah man, I'm not that naive." 

"You act like you are," Jim said in response. "If Bloom gets his hands on you do you realize what will happen? You do know what happens to young, pretty men here don't you sweetheart." Jim ground his groin against Blair in emphasis. 

Blair gasped and began to struggle. "Let. Me. Go. You son of a bitch." 

Jim just held tighter and pushed himself more firmly against Blair's body. "Hell, I'm probably going to get killed trying to keep your virtue intact...maybe I should just take it myself...save us all a lot of grief?" He leaned down, and took Blair's ear into his mouth. The young man was shivering all over. Jim released his ear and stepped back abruptly. He had made his point. 

Blair staggered away, putting his back to the wall on the opposite side of the cell and glaring at Jim. "What the fuck was that, man?" 

"Just a little lesson in prison life, kid. No one is your friend. Everyone is out to either use you or fuck you or both. You watch what you say and keep your distance. Get rid of your sense of justice or whatever the hell propelled your butt from that chair and over into Bloom's business. Take care of yourself and let everyone else do the same. Got it?" 

"Loud and clear." 

"So next time you see someone getting the shit kicked out of them, what will you do?" 

Blair didn't say anything, he just glared back at the bigger man. Jim stood with his arms crossed, willing to wait him out. Finally, Blair cracked. 

"Why did you help me?" the young man said cautiously. "I mean, it's obvious that you hate my guts...why didn't you let Bloom hurt me?" 

"You're my cell mate," Jim said shortly. "If I allow others to have you, it has to be on my own terms...otherwise I lose face. It makes me weak in their eyes." 'Liar', Jim's conscience screamed at him. 

Blair's eyes got even wider. "And will you--allow others to have me I mean?" The fear in Blair's eyes made Jim's heart lurch. 

"No," he said gruffly. 

Blair stepped away from the wall but didn't come any closer to Jim. "And what do I have to do for your protection?" he asked quietly. 

Jim laughed abruptly. "You don't have anything that _I_ want, Sandburg." 

Blair relaxed slightly. "Really?" he asked hopefully. 

"Don't worry, kid. I'm not about to jump you in your sleep." 

"And you won't turn me over to anyone?" 

"No." 

"Why? I mean, didn't you just tell me that I couldn't trust anyone...that everyone was out to use or fuck me? Why would you help me?" 

"Do you really want to convince me that it isn't a good idea, Chief?" Jim asked, not wanting to get into the conversation any further. 

"No no," Blair said, raising his hands a bit. "I withdraw the question." A slight smile touched his lips before he turned serious once more. "I will try to do as you ask, Jim. I will. It's just...I'm not sure..." 

Jim shook his head. "It's okay, Sandburg. I know how hard it is. Let's just go find out what your assignment is, and I'll show you around. All I ask is that you think before you act." 

Blair nodded and finally moved to Jim's side once more. Jim looked down at him and had the strangest urge to brush back a lock of hair that had fallen into the young man's eyes. "Let's go," he said gruffly, clenching down on the impulse. 

* * *

Blair was pleased to discover that he would be doing clerical work for the first part of his stay in the prison. Someone obviously had noticed his masters degree. 

"Clerical," Jim said in a bemused voice. "You lucked out, Sandburg. That's a good detail. You will be working for Father O'Brien. He's a good man." 

Blair nodded. Perhaps he could get through this after all. 

"How'd you get this, Sandburg? Most men in here would kill for this job." 

"I have no idea," Blair replied. "Maybe someone noticed my Masters Degree?" 

"Maybe," Jim did not sound convinced. 

Shrugging, the bigger man turned away and proceeded to take Blair on a short tour of the facility. He pointed out the places that they were not allowed access to and explained shortly the rules of the prison. 

Always, Jim stayed close and placed a proprietary hand on Blair's shoulder whenever other convicts were present. 

Marking him as his territory, Blair realised with surprise. Making sure everyone knew the lay of the land. Blair wasn't sure whether to be relieved or annoyed at the gesture. Then they passed Bloom--who had Mike sitting at his feet as he played cards with another prisoner and relief won out. 

Jim followed his gaze. "I hate that prick," he said in clipped tones. 

"What's his story?" Blair asked, keeping pace with the older man. 

"He's in for life. Bloom will never see the outside world again and he makes everyone he can, suffer for it. Mike's a short timer. Only a two year sentence and he's already served one and a half. He's just trying to survive long enough to be free." Jim turned away from the pair in disgust. "I don't think Bloom will let him go. I think he'll kill him before he would let him leave this place. I've tried to tell Mike that but he just won't listen." Jim gritted his teeth causing the muscle in his jaw to twitch. 

"Want me to try talking to him?" Blair offered. "I'm told I can be very persuasive." 

Jim stopped and looked at Blair, then pulled him into the shower room. Thankfully the room was deserted at that time of day. "Stay the fuck away from both of them," Jim said urgently, grabbing Blair by the arms and giving him a slight shake. Blair put his hand on the bigger man's chest to steady himself. 

Jim gasped at the contact, then froze. Looking up, Blair found Ellison staring down at his hand--not moving...not even blinking in fact. Jim's hands still tightly gripped Blair's arms. 

"Jim," Blair said hesitantly. Ellison gave no indication that he had heard him. "Jim," he said a bit louder. "What's going on here, man?" 

Blair studied his cellmate. He didn't think that he had ever seen anyone stand so completely still. Jim's eyes were blank, and Blair got the chilling feeling that he was only staring at a body...the mind having traveled to somewhere he couldn't reach. The thought startled him and he moved his hand on Jim's chest. 

That was all it took. 

The bigger man drew in a deep breath and suddenly the eyes were no longer blank. Jim was looking back at him in confusion. 

Blair took a step back and looked at Jim fearfully. "What was that?" he asked. "Are you okay?" 

Jim shook his head to clear it. "What happened?" 

"I don't know, man. You were just gone. Does that happen a lot?" 

"Forget it, Chief." 

Blair stepped forward again and reached out to touch Jim's arm. "But..." 

Jim slapped the hand away. "I said forget it!" 

"Maybe I can help you?" Blair persisted. 

"Help me?" Jim laughed bitterly. "The only thing that can help me is getting out of this hellhole." 

"How long do you have?" 

"Twenty fucking years before a chance of parole." 

"Wow," Blair said quietly. "What'd you do, man?" 

"None of your damn business." Jim stepped past him and left the room. Blair stared after him for a moment before hurrying to catch up. As he stepped out of the shower room he was stopped by a guard. 

"Sandburg, you have a visitor," the guard said tonelessly. 

"Sure, just a sec..." Blair attempted to step by the man but found his way blocked. 

"Now, Sandburg, or not at all." 

Blair watched Jim settle into a chair across from Wilson then nodded and followed the guard. 

* * *

Blair paused in the doorway of the meeting room. The room was deserted with the exception of the tall police Captain that he would sooner forget. Blair turned his back to where Captain Banks sat, intending to leave the room. He paused at the Captain's voice. 

"Come on, Sandburg. At least give me the opportunity to talk to you?" 

Blair turned back and glared at the man. "I thought you were my Mom. Why would I bother coming in here to speak to you?" 

"Listen, Sandburg. Give me a chance here," Simon took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. The older man looked tired. 

"Explain what? How you said you believed me? How you let me believe that I'd never be convicted? How you hung me out to dry?" 

"I didn't do that, Sandburg and I still believe you're innocent. When Naomi came to me and asked me to help for old times sake I never dreamed it would turn out like this. I'm sorry...truly I am." 

Blair could see the sincerity in the Captain's eyes. Naomi had known Simon Banks a long time ago, before he ever became a police captain. When Blair had gone to his mom with his problem she had automatically thought of Banks and swore the Captain would help him. He sighed and flopped down across from Simon. 

"Are you all right, kid?" Simon asked with concern. 

"No Simon. I'm not all right. I'm in fucking jail!" 

"I'm sorry, Sandburg. I never dreamed you'd end you here when I encouraged you to come forward with what you knew. Hell, even a half way proficient lawyer could have gotten that video throw out. And for you to end up here..." 

Blair tuned out the other man. How many times had he heard the same story from his friends and mom. The lawyer sucked. The video that had damned him was not even him and should never have been allowed. All evidence was circumstantial. The real villain was still at large. And why would they send a first timer like him to a hard-nosed maximum security prison? 

Blair sighed again. Only the judge knew the answer to that question for sure. Regardless, here he was...for the next four years of his life. He turned to the Captain, interrupting him. 

"I know it's not your fault, Captain. This is just so fucked up." 

Simon nodded. "I feel bad about what happened. I should have known that they'd go after you--a sure thing. I helped Naomi get a new lawyer. She'll get you out of here." 

"I only hope it's not too late," Blair murmured. 

"Why?" Simon asked in alarm. "Who'd you land with? Is your cellmate giving you trouble? Did something happen?" 

"Ellison?" Blair noted with curiosity the slight relaxation of Simon's stance as he told the man his roommate's name. "I don't want to think about what would have happened to me if I hadn't lucked out with Ellison." Blair shifted in his seat slightly as a thought occurred to him. "You arranged that didn't you?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sandburg," Simon said with an emotionless face. 

"Riiiight," Blair replied with a sudden grin. "And the clerical work too I'll bet." 

"You've got an active imagination," Simon said gruffly. 

Blair regarded the uncomfortable man carefully. "I don't think so, Simon." 

"You're nuts, and it's Captain Banks." Simon stood. "I've got to get going, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." 

"Sure, _Simon_. Drop by anytime." 

The Captain snorted but didn't correct him again. His hand touched the doorknob before he turned back. "I'm still looking for the real crook, Sandburg. No one has forgotten you." 

Blair just nodded, feeling very touched by the reassurance. Simon nodded back then stepped through the door. 

"Let's go, Sandburg. Back to the cell for you," the guard prodded him. Blair scowled at the man, but offered no resistance. 

* * *

Blair stripped self-consciously wondering what had ever possessed him to come here before Jim returned to the cell. He looked around the deserted shower room nervously. He had heard stories about the things that happened in showers in men's prisons. 

Blair pushed the thought aside and finished undressing quickly. He felt dirty from his first day spent incarcerated and didn't think he ever felt more in need of a shower. Plus, he couldn't shadow Ellison 24 hours a day. Eventually, he would have to begin to do things without the other man. Now was as good a time as any to start. 

Blair turned on the water and took was he figured was the fastest shower of his life. Maybe he needed to begin doing for himself...but he was far from stupid. He was just toweling off when he heard voices approaching the room. Deciding on caution, he grabbed his things and stepped around the corner and into the locker room. 

Blair hurried to the back of the room, where he was concealed by the last row of lockers, just before the men entered the room. 

"So where is he?" 

Blair's heart jumped. They knew he was there. 

"Ellison will be here, don't worry," a second voice answered. "He always shows." 

Blair let his breath out slowly in relief. 

The voices sounded vaguely familiar. Blair heard rustling as the men disrobed and chanced a quick look around the locker. He immediately recognized the half-dressed men. It was Murphy and Wilson from Breakfast. 

"Did you check the place out?" Wilson asked. 

"Sure, man. What the fuck do you think?" Murphy replied. 

An obvious lie, Blair thought. Looking around the room, he tried to figure out how he could get out of there without them seeing him. Murphy was the last person he would want to be caught alone in a shower with. 

Finally, Blair decided to simply wait until Jim showed before he revealed himself...just to be on the safe side. 

The men moved into the shower and Blair carefully pulled on his clothing. He could still clearly hear their conversation. 

"You like these little sessions with Ellison, don't you Pete?" 

"You better fucking believe it...I still get hot thinking about our last transaction." 

Blair could hear the smirk in the other man's voice. 

"He has the best ass I've seen in a long time and sooner or later I'm gonna get me a piece of it." 

"I thought you wanted these meetings in the shower for security reasons, Murphy?" 

"Of course! But I don't mind taking advantage of the added perks." Murphy laughed. 

"Watch yourself, Pete. Last time you tried to grope Ellison he almost took your arm off." Wilson's voice was heavy with warning. 

"He's softening...I can fucking feel it," Murphy insisted. 

"Whatever you say Pete. Sure he is, you just keep on with your faggot dreams." 

"Fuck you," Murphy said sharply. 

"hmmm, didn't think it was me you wanted," Wilson replied in an amused tone. 

They were interrupted by another arrival. 

"Ellison. It's about fucking time. Did you bring the merchandise?" Murphy asked. 

"Shut the fuck up," Wilson hissed. "Not till he's undressed and in here. 

Blair hesitated from coming forward. Just what was Jim involved in? 

"Glad to see you too, Wilson," Jim said in a dry voice. Blair found he was both relieved and confused by his cellmate's presence. 

"Hey it's nothing personal, Jim." 

"You'd think that after 6 damn months I would be finished with this shit," Jim said angrily. 

Blair pressed himself out of sight with his back against the locker as Jim stormed in and began stripping. He slammed something down onto a bench then strode back into the shower. 

Curiosity overwhelmed Blair. "This is so stupid," he murmured as he slowly made his way toward the bench that his cellmate had just left. 

The men in the shower continued to argue. Blair figured that it was the cover he needed to discover what sort of deal they were arranging. 

"Don't feel too bad, Jimbo," Murphy said in a cheery voice. "I've known my mother my entire life and I still wouldn't leave her alone in a room with five bucks." 

"Knowing your mother I'm not surprised," Jim shot back. 

Blair was close to the bench. It looked like Jim had left behind a package of some sort. He looked up and realised that once he was beside the bench he would be able to just see around the corner into the shower. Which meant that if Murphy, Wilson or Jim were in the right spot...they could see him. 

"Why don't you two shut the fuck up. Are we here to do business or get into a pissing contest over who's is bigger?" 

Blair stared at the package for a moment before deciding to risk it. It would only take a few seconds to check it out then get back to the shelter of the lockers. 

"Fine by me, Wilson," Jim said. 

"How much do you have?" Murphy asked. 

"More than you can handle," Jim replied in a hard voice. 

"I can handle whatever you can dish out, Ellison," Murphy said, his voice growing low and suggestive. Jim made a disgusted sound and Blair made his move. 

One stride took him to the table and he opened the bag quickly. Drugs. He knew he shouldn't be surprised but still...he found he was. 

He looked up and found to his horror that Jim was staring directly back at him. 

The other two men were faced away, towards Jim. Blair swallowed and held his cellmate's eyes...praying that the other man didn't give him away. He didn't know what they would do to him for walking into the middle of a drug deal...but he definitely didn't want to find out. 

Jim stood perfectly still and said nothing. 

"So how bout it, Jimbo. You finished with the coy routine or are you ready for a real man?" Murphy asked. 

Blair watched as Wilson threw his hands up in disgust and walked off to the right, out of Blair's line of sight. 

And still Jim did not move. 

Murphy stepped directly in front of Ellison and ran his hand down Jim's bare side. 

"Do I take that as a yes?" 

Jim did not so much as twitch from the touch. Then Blair realised what had happened. It was just like earlier in the laundry room. Jim was in some sort of disassociative state. Before though, Jim had returned to himself as soon as he had touched the older man. Blair watched nervously as Murphy reached up and twisted one of Jim's nipples then laughed. 

"Holy shit! Come look at this Wilson," Murphy laughed. "Ellison has got incredible control." He twisted the nipple again harder and still got no reaction. 

"I'll take that as permission to do as I please," the man murmured reaching around Jim to stroke his buttock. "You'll stop me if you don't want it?" Murphy sneered. 

Blair didn't completely understand what was happening but he knew there was no way he was going to stand there and let that disgusting pervert run his hands all over the only man who had shown him any kindness since his arrival. 

Blair stepped out into the shower and the two men whipped around at the noise of his steps. 

"Sandburg," Murphy hissed. 

"Get away from him," Blair growled, stepping further into the shower, ignoring the hot water that soaked his clothing. 

"Fuck off, Sandburg. This is none of your business." Murphy stated. 

Ignoring the bigger man, Blair strode right up to Jim and grabbed his arm hard. "Jim, let's get this over with and go back to the pod," he said in what he hoped was a controlled tone of voice. 

Immediately Jim snapped out of his trance and blinked in confusion. He looked down and met Blair's eyes. Blair tried to communicate with him silently, praying that Jim would take his cue and pretend that he was supposed to be there. 

Jim seemed to quickly grasp the situation. His intelligent eyes darting around the shower room, as his mind cleared. Jim's gaze finally came to rest on Blair's face. "I told you to stay the fuck in the locker room, Sandburg. Can't you follow simple instructions?" 

"What the hell, Ellison!" Williams ground out, coming to a stop beside the other man. "What the fuck is he doing here?" 

Jim turned to Williams, his gaze hard and unwavering. As he turned he drew Blair behind him a bit. "Did you think I'd come in here without back up of some sort Williams? After last time?" 

Williams held his stare for a few seconds, then grinned, breaking the tension. "No. You never did strike me as a fool, Ellison." 

"Fine, then let's get on with it. Do you have the money?" 

"Murphy," Williams gestured towards the lockers. The big man sullenly stalked in the direction indicated. Williams turned back to Jim. 

"He is your responsibility, Jim. Any trouble and it's you we will be coming after. Understand?" 

"Yes," Jim said, with a twitch in his jaw. 

"You think we can trust him?" Williams spared a glance to Blair, who was trying to look as non-threatening as possible. 

"He'll do what I say," Jim said succinctly. 

Williams nodded. "See that he does." 

Then Murphy was back, carrying a plastic bag. Jim turned to Blair. "Get the merchandise." 

Blair opened his mouth to refuse but caught himself before he made the error and put his head down, stepping away from Jim to fetch the bag. 

When he returned Jim was glancing into the plastic bag. 

"It's all there, Ellison," Williams said. 

Jim nodded and gestured to Blair to hand over the drugs. Blair tried to keep the distress he was feeling as being a part of the transaction off his face as he handed the bag over. He caught the look in Jim's eye and knew he had been less than successful. 

Quickly, he moved back to his position slightly behind Jim. The men talked briefly about the next drop and Blair was struck by the bizarre situation he was now in. Standing in the middle of a running mass shower, fully clothed, with three naked men in the middle of a drug deal. He felt like he should be calling the guards to put a stop to this but still he held his tongue. 

Finally, bag in hand, Williams headed for the locker room to dress. Blair looked around Jim as he felt the bigger man tense. 

Murphy was grinning at the older man. "That was some trick earlier, Ellison. You sure do have control over your reactions. How bout you get rid of the kid and we stick around for some fun?" Murphy reached out and caressed Jim's hip. 

Ellison moved quickly. He spun away from Blair and had Murphy on his knees in an instant, his arm twisted behind his back painfully. Blair stared wide-eyed as Jim leaned over Murphy's naked back to whisper into the man's ear. 

"Touch me again and I'll kill you." 

Blair shivered as he heard the hard voice. He believed that Jim would do as he promised. 

Jim shoved the big man away, sending him sprawling onto the shower floor then turned to Blair. "Go back to the pod." 

Blair opened his mouth to protest. 

"Now!" Jim barked, then turned his back heading for the locker room. Reluctantly, Blair did as the older man instructed. 

Blair stared straight ahead, ignoring the catcalls and odd looks he got as he walked back to his cell soaking wet. A couple of the guards looked at him curiously but let him pass. He reached the pod unchallenged and quickly changed into dry clothing. That done, he sat down on the bed and waited. He didn't have long to wait. 

Blair stood up, ready to attempt to defend himself if necessary as Jim stormed into the pod. "Calm down, man," Blair said with his hands up, palms out. 

Jim's face grew darker as he stepped close. "Calm down? What the hell did you think you were doing, Sandburg?" 

The older man came to a stop a couple of inches from Blair. "Maybe you don't understand the stakes here? Is that it? Let me spell it out for you." Jim poked Blair in the chest and the young man stepped back until he felt his back touch the wall of the cell. "You get caught alone in the shower by Murphy or any of a dozen like him and they will throw you down on the cement and fuck you right there. If you're lucky they'll let you crawl out of there once they're done... _if_ you're lucky." 

Jim poked Blair in the chest again. "If you're lucky they'll let you crawl out of there once they're done... _if_ you're lucky. If you get caught messing in someone else's business...spying...hiding and listening to conversation that could get the cons more time...you're dead. Dead, Sandburg. No conversation, no explanation...just dead. You're nothing to them. Your life is nothing to them. When are you going to get that through your thick head?" Jim tapped Blair on the forehead before stepping away. 

Blair took a deep breath to calm himself before responding. "What was I doing there? Saving your ass it would seem!" he said angrily. "Literally! Oh, and you're welcome, big guy. It was my pleasure," Blair said sarcastically. He felt a moment of satisfaction as Jim looked away. 

"Oh, I'm sorry....maybe you got off on that...that _pig_ touching you?" 

"Fuck you, Sandburg," Jim growled. 

"That's it isn't it? I interrupted your little drug-deal orgy. Take a few hits to cement the deal...fuck in the shower...all in a day's work." He knew he should shut up. He knew he shouldn't antagonize his cellmate. But Blair couldn't seem to stop his mouth. 

Jim strode back to him but came to an abrupt stop, with what seemed like every muscle in his body tensed, right in front of him. The older man's face was red with anger. "Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about, Sandburg. You have no fucking idea." 

Blair swallowed at the anger in Ellison's face but couldn't stop the words. "Here I was wondering how a good guy like you ended up here...What could have happened that dropped you in this hell? Seems I had you all wrong. You're nothing but a two bit drug dealing addict." 

They stood face to face each waiting for the other to make the first move...the move that would end in violence. 

But neither did. 

They held their positions for a few minutes before Jim's shoulders sagged and the anger left his face. "You don't know anything about me, Sandburg." Jim moved away and sat down on the bottom bunk. 

The look on his face touched Blair deeply. So exhausted...so defeated. Blair's feelings were a mess. He knew he should dislike the man for what he was yet...there was something about him. Blair took a step towards the other man, intending on offering comfort, in spite of his feelings about what the other man was doing. Jim looked up at him and for an instant something clicked in Blair's memory. 

He'd seen that look before...he'd seen that face before. 

Perhaps Jim's crime had been infamous enough to make the headlines? He would remember eventually. Blair had found that he had a good eye for faces. For the time being, he completed his motion and knelt beside the older man, unconsciously putting a hand on Jim's leg to balance himself. 

"You're right. I don't know anything about you, man. But I want to...I truly do. I want to understand how the man who took me under his wing, who protected me...who showed such compassion toward Mike...how that man could be involved in drugs? I know you probably think I'm the most naive person you've ever met Jim...but I just don't understand." 

Jim looked up from the floor and met Blair's eyes. "I can't explain it to you Blair...really I can't. You'll just have to trust me." 

Blair swallowed again, his mouth suddenly dry as their gazes locked and held and Jim's hand covered his own. 

He found, much to his surprise that he did want to trust Jim. He wanted more than anything for there to be some reason...some explanation that he could live with. He stared deep into Jim's eyes and found only sadness and honesty there. 

He realized more than anything else, he wanted to make that sadness go away. 

Blair leaned forward a bit and before he formed the intention in his mind, he ghosted his lips across Jim's. Then, he leaned back on his heels again and waited for a reaction. 

Jim stared at him in surprise. A long moment passed and Blair began to fear that perhaps Jim had faded away again. Before he could speak, the older man took a sharp breath and gripped the back of his neck with one hand and pulled him forward, catching his lips with his own. 

Blair was shocked by his own eagerness to get closer to his cellmate. He was kissing a man who he knew dealt drugs and who by his own admission was in jail for a crime great enough to warrant 20 years behind bars. It was craziness to get involved. 

Blair groaned and deepened the kiss, touching Jim's lips with his tongue. The older man opened his mouth and Blair thrilled at the first touch of his cellmate's tongue against his own. He leaned into the kiss more, wrapping his arms around Jim's strong body. 

A sharp rap on the outside of their pod made them break apart abruptly. "Cut it out you two!" 

Blair looked over and found one of the guards frowning at them. The man lowered his nightstick as they separated. "Ellison?" he said in surprise as Blair moved away from the other man. Blair blushed and ran his hand through his hair. 

Jim simply stared back at the guard. 

The guard smirked. "Just keep it off my watch," he said finally. With one last grin the man moved on. 

Once the guard was gone, Blair shifted uncomfortably. What now? He had no clue what to say to his cellmate. 

"Come on, Chief. Let's go have supper." Jim stood and headed for the door. Blair followed in confusion. 

"Jim..." he began. 

The older man turned back and cut him off with a look. "I don't want to talk about it, Sandburg." 

Blair found himself nodding in agreement. To be honest he had no idea what he would say even if Jim was willing to discuss it. His life was so completely and utterly out of control, he had no idea how to deal with it. 

Blair followed after Jim. He found himself walking just a bit closer and standing in the cafeteria line so that his leg touched Jim's. If his cellmate noticed, thankfully he didn't say anything. 

They sat with the other prisoners but to Blair it seemed as if they were separated from them. They ate silently, not getting involved in the conversation going on around them. For the most part Blair kept his head down, studying his food. Now and then he would glance up and across the table at his friend. Always Jim would meet his eyes and a jolt of longing would hit Blair, making it hard to catch his breath and he would have to look away once more. It was both the worst and most exhilarating meal he could remember eating. 

Finally, they finished and headed back to their cell. Blair's stomach began to flutter. He wasn't sure if it was due to the hastily eaten meal or the prospect of being alone...in the dark...with his cellmate. 

Blair was drawn out of his thoughts when Jim stiffened and stopped abruptly. Blair had been walking close to the other man and ended up coming to a swift halt as he collided with Jim's back. He stumbled but caught himself immediately and looked up at the other man. 

"Jim, is something wrong?" 

The older man had his head cocked to the side with a faraway look in his eyes. Blair touched his arm and just as before, Jim was back. 

"No fucking way," Jim growled. 

"Stay here, Sandburg," he said as he ran down the hall, leaving an astounded Blair behind. 

Blair paused a half second, then ran after Jim's retreating figure. They passed by a guard who Blair saw immediately raise his radio. 

Blair ran faster as Jim charged in to a pod at the end of the hall. 

It took him five seconds to reach the doorway, and when he did he stopped abruptly in surprise. 

Mike lay still on the floor. The young man was naked, his back a mess of criss-crossed cuts. Jim had Bloom pinned to the side of the cell and was beating the shit out of him. 

"Jim!" Blair yelled as he knelt beside Mike, feeling for a pulse. Jim didn't seem to hear him. Blair sighed in relief as he found a slow steady heartbeat. Thank God Mike wasn't dead. He had just reached down to turn the young man over when he was shoved to the side. 

The cell swarmed with guards and Blair held his hands up and didn't resist as they tried to control the situation. 

Two of them grabbed Jim and pulled him off Bloom. Jim snarled and fought like a man possessed, but soon they had him overwhelmed. Bloom slumped to the floor now that Jim was no longer holding him up. 

"Stop!" Blair cried out as the guard wrestled Jim to the floor. "Bloom was killing Mike. He was only trying to help him!" 

One of the guards looked up at him. "Save it Sandburg. I think a week in the hole will calm Ellison down." The guard rubbed a bruise that was forming on his cheek. 

Talk of the hole seemed to reanimate Jim, who had gone still. 

"No! Fuck. Let me see the warden," Jim yelled, renewing his struggle. 

"It wasn't his fault," Blair asserted, moved by Jim's desperation. He had to get the guard to listen to him. When the guard ignored him, he tried to go to Jim's aid but was stopped by a baton across his chest. He watched helplessly as Jim was subdued once more and hauled to his feet. 

"Jim," Blair said intently, trying to reach the older man. "Please calm down. You won't get anywhere by fighting." 

His voice seemed to help and Jim met Blair's eyes briefly before he could be taken away. "Go to Williams. Tell him it's time to honor his contract...tell him. Promise me!" Jim cried out as they drew him towards the door. 

"I promise," Blair said. He saw the relief in his friend's eyes before his cellmate was dragged from the room and the medical team rushed in. 

Blair looked up as the nightstick across his chest pressed tighter for a moment. 

"Are we going to have a problem?" a young guard asked. 

Blair tiredly shook his head, and the pressure across his chest was gone. The guard escorted Blair back to his cell and the lock clicked behind him as he entered. The fight ensured that they would be in lockdown till the morning. Blair collapsed onto his bed and stared at the upper bunk blankly, stunned by the violence of the last few minutes. 

The adrenaline seeped from his body, leaving behind an exhaustion worse than he could ever remember. What did he do now? He was on his own for a week. Without Jim's protection he was facing a difficult week. He knew that he should be afraid and he was...but his fear centered around his cellmate. 

He had seen the fear in the big man's eyes. Fear of returning to the hole. Fear of what would happen to him there? Blair realised that he needed to honor his promise to Jim. He would find Williams in the morning and pass on Jim's message. More importantly, he would find some way to make Williams tell him what had happened to Jim in the hole that made his cellmate so afraid of returning. Once he knew, he could find a way to help him when he was returned to their pod. With that thought in mind he closed his eyes. Eventually succumbing to sleep. 

* * *

Jim managed to stay calm as the guards prodded him towards the small dark room that everyone referred to as the hole. He remembered the room well. 8' by 7', cement walls, a hard floor and dim lighting. The room was surprisingly sound proof and devoid of any comfort. 

He kept silent, his fear only betrayed by the slight shaking of his hands as he removed his clothing. A shake that he knew wasn't visible to the guard but one that he felt to his bones. 

"Let's go, Ellison. We haven't got all day." The guard prodded. 

Jim frowned at him. The guard, Baker, had been on his case ever since he had arrived. "I want to see the Warden," Jim said softly, keeping his anger under control. 

"Yeah, yeah," Baker replied. "Not tonight, Ellison. He has better things to do that hold the hand of some fucked up inmate." 

Jim held his tongue. He would just have to hope that the Warden heard of the fight and decided that he didn't want a repeat of Jim's last stay in the hole. He dropped his underwear and stood naked before the guard, refusing to lower his eyes. He glared at the other man. 

Baker smirked. "Move it, Ellison." 

Jim was shoved into the small room. The door slammed after him, leaving him alone in the silent, vacant space. Jim looked around then sat down, drawing his knees up so that he could wrap his arms around them. He leaned his head against the wall and tried not to think about the silence that surrounded him. 

* * *

Blair was up and waiting by the cell door when the locks released the next morning. He spent a few frustrating minutes trying to find Williams. Finally an old inmate cut him a break. 

"He's right over there, sweetheart." Blair dodged the hand that tried to pat his ass and looked into the direction that the old man had indicated. He found himself staring at a huge mountain of a man. The man was easily 6' 5" with broad shoulders and a trim waist. His shaggy blonde hair did little to hide the jagged scar running down the man's left cheek. From where Blair was standing he could still see that Williams' arms were covered with tattoos. 

Overall, the man looked like Blair's worst biker nightmare. He stared open-mouthed. 

"Good luck, honey," the old con said with a laugh. "You'll need it." 

Blair nodded absently and headed for William's table. He promised Jim that he would go to this man--so go he would. Williams was sitting with 3 other burly inmates. One of them nudged Williams and gestured Blair's way with his head as the young man approached. 

"Isn't he Ellison's bitch," one of the men remarked as he drew close. Blair fought to keep his face expressionless and ignored the man. He stepped around the table until he could face Williams. 

"Are you Williams?" he asked, slightly surprised when his voice came out steady. Blair stood uncomfortable, trying not to shift from foot to foot until the big man finally looked up at him. 

"That's me," he said in a surprisingly soft smooth voice. Lively, intelligent eyes met his own. 

"Can I talk to you for a minute, man?" Blair asked politely. He gestured to the other men. "Alone?" 

The big man stared openly at him for a few minutes before dismissing the other men with a regal wave of his hand. They scowled at Blair as they left. 

"Sit." 

Blair took a seat facing Williams. He rested his elbows on the table and clasped his hands together in front of himself before beginning. "Ellison got thrown in the hole yesterday." 

"I heard," Williams responded blankly. 

"He told me to come to you and tell you that it was time to honor your contract." Blair silently prayed that this 'contract' wasn't anything illegal. Probably a moot point considering where he was at the moment. 

"He did, did he?" Williams said with a frown. 

"Yeah, man." Blair paused trying to decide how to approach the questions that he really wanted to ask. "And I was hoping you could help me." 

"Isn't that the whole idea." 

"What do you mean?" Blair asked in confusion. 

"Helping you...it's your dime after all...or more accurately--Ellison's dime." 

"What are you talking about?" Blair asked again. 

"He didn't tell you?" 

"Tell me what?" Blair's voice rose in frustration. 

"Hey, calm down, little man," Williams said with a grin. 

Blair took a deep breath. "Will you please just tell me what you're talking about?" 

"The contract...Ellison paid me--and very well I might add--to make sure nothing happened to you should he become...incapacitated." 

"Really?" Blair said in surprise. He hadn't even thought about what might happen to him without Jim's protection. He'd been too busy worrying about his cellmate. 

"Yeah. Don't worry kid. I'll pass it around that if anyone messes with you they'll answer to me. You'll be okay." 

"Uh...thanks, I guess." 

"Don't thank me, thank the man with the deep pockets. Personally, I couldn't give a shit what happens to you...but Ellison's got money and connections and I'd rather keep him happy." Williams paused before adding, "plus there's the fact that he's one crazy son of a bitch." 

"Why do you say that?" Blair asked quickly. 

"Everyone around here knows the story, Sandburg." 

"Hey, I'm new. Cut me some slack." Blair tried to play it cool, to pretend that he wasn't desperate for information about Jim. 

The big man leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Last time they pulled him out of the hole he was comatose," he began. 

"The way I heard it, two days later he just woke up...woke up screaming. He tore out his IV and trashed the infirmary before they subdued him. They had to strap him down and still he was screaming about how bright the lights were, how his clothes hurt him, how the place was on fire cause he could smell smoke. Crazy stuff. They sedated him but it didn't help...it didn't take or something. Eventually he just calmed down and acted all confused by what had happened. The doctor chalked it up to some sort of fit and released him two days later." 

"How could they do that?" Blair broke in. 

"First thing you learn in here is if you can walk, you don't stay in the infirmary. Hell, half of them thought he was just bucking for a transfer to a psych ward." 

"You don't?" 

"No kid. Guy I know was Jim's cellmate back then. He said the man used to have fits. One day he woke up and Ellison was sitting on the floor in the cell holding his ears and rocking back and forth...muttering 'shut up', over and over. My buddy touched him and Jim freaked out. Jumped like he'd been burned and broke my friend's arm, then started choking him. Fred said that he was sure Ellison meant to kill him...but then he just jumped back. He accused Fred of cutting him with something...but there wasn't any wound." 

Blair sat back in his chair. Suddenly everything clicked into place. Fuck, how had he missed it. Hearing, smell, touch, sight...only thing missing was taste...and Blair was willing to bet that it was there too. Blair shook off his shock and focused back in on Williams. 

"Did Jim get into trouble?" he asked attempting to control his growing excitement. 

"Nah, Fred said he broke his arm falling out of bed. Ellison really scared the shit out of him...Fred always was a pussy. A couple of the other guys have had similar experiences. Now, no one will room with him...till you of course." Williams grinned. 

"I wish you luck when Ellison gets out." 

Blair ignored the comment. He was certain now that he knew what was going on and certain that he could help Jim. Finally Williams spoke again. 

"Get your breakfast, kid. Eat it here with me. That'll send a message." 

Blair nodded absently and did as Williams said. The other men had returned to the table by the time Blair returned. He paid no attention to them as he sat down beside Williams and began eating. 

He found it easy to ignore the hostile side-glances the men threw him. He was too caught up in his own thoughts and plans of how he was going to approach Jim with what he knew when his cellmate returned from the hole. He only hoped that Jim would return without serious damage. 

Finally one of the other men couldn't stand the silence. "Fuck this!" he swore. 

Blair looked up from his plate and found a wiry tough-looking bald man staring at him. The man glared at him then turned to the encompass the rest of the table. "Since everyone else seems to be just accepting pretty boy's presence here I guess I gotta ask. Why is Ellison's fucktoy here?" 

Blair glared back at the other man but stayed silent as Williams responded. "He's under my protection." 

That seemed to shut the other men up and the rest of the meal passed without problem, leaving Blair to his thoughts and plans. 

* * *

Jim shifted uncomfortably on the hard floor and wrapped his arms more tightly around his knees. He wondered how long it had been? It seemed like days. It was getting harder and harder to keep it together. He found his attention being grabbed and held with unnatural intensity by the oddest things. A crack in the far cement wall. A grain of sand on the floor. The crack of light that shone under the heavy door. 

"Shit," Jim said aloud and then winced at the sound of his own voice. This was how it had started last time. He stood abruptly. 

"Keep it together, Ellison," he coached himself as he paced in the narrow space. "Keep it together." 

He jumped as the lock clicked and the cell door swung inward. Jim turned to the door in relief. The Warden must have been informed. His relief turned to wariness as Baker stepped into the room...nightstick held in his hands and a smirk on his face. Jim backed up, staying out of the guard's reach as much as he could. 

"Someone wants a word with you, tough guy," Baker said, stepping to the side. Jim watched as two men stepped into the small space. His eyes widened. Assistant Warden Gardner was flanked by another guard. 

Jim stood his ground as he felt the Assistant Warden's eyes rake the length of his naked body. 

"Leave us," the man said to the guards. The guards looked at each other with raised eyebrows but left without comment. 

Jim took a hard look at the second in command of the prison. He'd seen the man around but was never able to arrange much contact with him. Perhaps he had been mistaken in dismissing the man so easily. 

Assistant Warden Gardner was an unassuming man of about 45. He was short by normal standards, probably reaching about 5'6" and stocky, though not overweight. He was average looking with indistinct features. In fact he looked like an accountant or a banker. 

"Ellison. I've been meaning to speak with you. This seems to be the perfect time." 

Jim shifted uneasily. Gardner's words and tone were pleasant--even friendly--but his eyes never stopped moving over Jim's chest and further down. 

"What do you want Gardner?" Jim growled. 

The man took another step closer. "Now, now Jim. I can call you Jim, can't I" Gardner continued without waiting for Jim to respond. "Listen Jim, I hear you've been a very bad boy. Fighting, selling drugs, screwing around with your new bitch. I think that you could use a friend right now. Someone to help you out when you get into those predicaments." 

"Yeah," Jim asked, taking a step back form the man. "And what do you get out of it?" 

"Me? You wound me. You don't believe I'd just want to help my fellow man?" 

"NO," Jim said seriously. 

Gardner laughed. "Well, as it turns out, you're right. My sources inside and outside tell me that you're connected to all the right people and I've been thinking about expanding my operations." 

Jim's heart took a leap of joy at the words. Finally. Not showing his internal elation he responded. "Your operation?" 

"Don't play dumb, Ellison." Gardner's expression turned hard. "You have heard the rumors. You can't have been inside for six months without learning something about the little enterprise that has been going on in here." 

Jim shrugged. "I've heard the rumors. Drugs available that no one brought into the prison. Drugs heading out...not in. Inmates who suddenly are taken off their regular detail and put to work somewhere that they won't talk about. That you?" 

"Yes," Gardner said proudly. "A lucrative sideline with all the free labor I can convict." He laughed. "IN fact production has been going so well, I have quite a store built up that I'd like to move. That's where you come in." 

Jim leaned back against the cold cement wall and crossed his arms. "So you think I can help you? Why would I do that? Help the competition." 

Gardner stepped close but didn't touch Jim. The smaller man looked up at him, his lips set in a thin line. "The most basic of reasons in the world. Self preservation and money." 

"Quit jerking me around and spell it out for me." 

Gardner leaned closer. "I have five million dollars worth of cocaine built up inside this prison. You're going to help me move it. My network can't handle a buy that size. From the talk I hear...yours can. Marvin Styles is a big hitter and you work for him. In fact, the way I hear it you're one of his right hand men. He owes you for standing firm and taking the rap for murdering his wife." 

Jim narrowed his eyes and tensed. 

"Now, now...we're all friends here. You are in a unique position to make a lot of money...and to keep breathing," he added. 

"I won't be threatened," Jim growled. 

"But you will be bought?" Gardner asked with a smile. 

"How much?" 

"2% of whatever purchase price I agree on with your boss." 

"Fuck off and quit wasting my time," Jim said, sliding out from between Gardner and the wall and stalking across the cell. 

"5%." 

Jim turned back. "15%" 

"10%. Any more and I'll just kill you and find another way to Garibaldi." 

Jim thought about it. I would not do to push Gardner too hard. He nodded, forcing himself to grin at the distasteful little man. "Deal...but," Jim held up his hand. "...I want to see and test the merchandise myself before I go to Garibaldi and vouch for you...just in case." 

Gardner looked angry for a moment then his face softened into a nasty smile. "Reasonable, but...If I do this for you...I think I should get something...you know...extra in return to sweeten the deal. In fact I insist on it." 

Jim glared back at the assistant warden. "What do you want?" 

"It's nothing really. Such a minor thing." Gardner reached down and lowered his zipper. 

"What are you doing, you fuck?" Jim asked, in reality knowing all too well what the other man intended. 

"Nothing you and your new bitch haven't been doing I'm sure. Prove to me that you want this deal...do for me. What'll it be, close to a quarter of a million dollars or...nothing. I won't force you into anything, it your choice." The smirk was back in full force. 

Jim gritted his teeth. It had taken him six months to pull off this deal. This is what he had worked toward since he had arrived at this prison. It was within his grasp. Maybe Gardner was bluffing. It was certainly possible that the little man needed this deal too much to throw it away for a quick fuck. But...could he take the chance? If he didn't service the reprehensible little man it could all be for nothing. Jim made his decision and then called on all his acting skills. 

He stepped close to Gardner and lowered himself to his knees...keeping his eyes locked with the other man's all the way down. 

* * *

Jim felt sick to his stomach as he leaned back on his heels after Gardner had finished. Shit. He fought the urge to spit or gag at the taste of the semen in his mouth. He pulled his head away as Gardner placed a hand on his hair. "You know Ellison, this isn't about sex." 

Jim glared up at him. "Felt a lot like it was to me," he said with a grimace. 

"No, this is about having a strong man like you...a man who could break me in half...who wouldn't give me the time of day otherwise...on his knees in front of me with my dick in his mouth. Servicing me of his own free will--and hating every minute of it." Gardner laughed and stepped back. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Jim asked, climbing to his feet. 

"Back to my office of course." Gardner the sweat from his brow as he straightened his tie, regarding Jim with disdain. "What about me?" 

"What about you? It would look suspicious if I let you out of here now." 

"You're not leaving me here, you fuck!" Jim swore. 

"Sorry Ellison but I can't risk making the Warden suspicious...you'll just have to do your time." 

"What a line of shit. Do you think I don't know all the stuff you pull around here, the Warden never even bats an eye. What is this? Some sort of power trip?!" Jim was yelling now. The panic at being left to himself in the cold dark cell was overwhelming all other thought. 

Gardner turned his back to him and stepped toward the door. 

"No wait!" Jim called out, trying to get a hold of himself. "Just listen for one fucking minute, okay?" 

"What?" Gardner demanded as he turned back. 

"If I go...like before...promise you'll just take me back to my cell...not to the infirmary." Jim was thinking of his cellmate. The young man with the soft blue eyes and the magic touch that seemed to reach him when no one else could. Blair had brought him out of his--whatever they were--twice, with just a touch of his hand. Jim wasn't sure he could deal with the confusion caused by the drugs again if he was sent back to the infirmary and maybe, just maybe Blair could help him again. Gardner simply stared at him without speaking. 

"Tell them I'm just bucking for the psyche ward. Hell, half of them already believe it anyway. I don't care how but just get me back to my cell." 

Gardner finally spoke. "Okay, I'll see what I can do." Jim opened his mouth but Gardner held up his hand, stopping the bigger man's words. "But...you'll owe me." Gardner brought his hand back down to caress his cock through his pants, leaving Jim with no doubt as to just how he'd be expected to pay the debt. 

"Fine," Jim said through gritted teeth. 'Never again,' he swore silently to himself. 

Gardner smirked again, making Jim have to struggle really hard not to bash his face in. Then, the man was gone. 

Jim was alone once again. He stood still for a while--his mind replaying the events of the last hour. He could still taste Gardner in his mouth and feel the Assistant Warden's semen on his chest. 

He felt filthier than he had ever imagined he could. Jim moved to the corner of the cell and spat...then spat again--but still the taste permeated his mouth. He looked down at the white drops that covered his chest with a grimace of disgust as he realised he didn't even have anything to clean himself off with. Jim wiped at the sticky substance with his hand but all it accomplished was to rub it into his skin. Somehow that was even worse and left Jim feeling nauseous. 

Giving up, he finally crossed to his old position and sat down, resting his forehead on his knees. As time passed, the feeling of the foreign, unwanted come on his flesh and in his mouth intensified. Soon, all he could feel was its presence. The rest of the cell faded away, leaving him trapped in his misery and disgust with himself. 

* * *

Blair felt his heart rate spike as the soft click of the magnetic locks on the door sounded. He stared wide-eyed with relief and concern as two guards drug Jim into the room and unceremoniously dumped him onto the floor. 

"You wanted him--you got him. He's all yours, kid," the older of the two guards said before swiftly turning around and leaving the cell. 

Blair knew what the attitude was about. He had spent the day lobbying to have Jim released. He had finally been granted an audience with the Warden and had called on all his oratorical skill to convince the man that his cellmate did not belong in the hole. 

He'd been sure that Warden Jarvis had not been swayed and yet, here Jim was. Blair shook his head and jumped out of bed. 

The other guard--a young blond-haired fellow with big dimples and a baby face, paused before leaving the cell. "We had orders to bring him here but I'd be willing to fetch the doc?" 

The mention of the medical personnel put Blair into action. No way was he going to let them get their hands and drugs on a Sentinel if he could stop it. 

"No, no, it's okay. I can take care of him." 

The guard nodded. "Okay, just yell if you change your mind." 

Blair nodded absently as he knelt down beside Jim's still form and put a pillow under his head. Blair heard the door to the pod click after the departing guard, but didn't take his attention off his cellmate. 

Jim's eyes were open but it was clear that the sentinel wasn't seeing anything. Blair had read about this. What did they call it? A zone out. He ran his hand across Jim's cheek. 

"Jim, man, are you in there? Time to come back now," Blair said quietly. He tried to moderate and equalize his tone, as if soothing a skittish horse. He hoped that he would be able to draw Jim back from whatever had captured his attention. 

"Goddamn bastards," Blair swore as reached over and snagged a blanket from the bed. They hadn't even bothered to dress the older man. Blair was thankful that everyone was already back in the cells. One thing was clear in the time he spent with his cellmate. Jim was a proud man and wouldn't soon forgive being dragged around in front of the other inmates, stark naked. 

Blair lowered the blanket over the other man, covering his shivering body then resumed his soft murmuring. He continued attempting to coax Jim back for what seemed like hours. He was close to giving up and calling the guard when finally he felt the older man's biceps twitch beneath his hand. 

Then Jim blinked. 

"Thank God," Blair said with a smile. Jim blinked again then his face contorted into a grimace. 

Before Blair could stop him, his cellmate sat up and pulled away, scrabbling backward until his back rested against the side of their pod, leaving the blanket behind. 

Blair stared over at the naked man in confusion. "Jim, what is it?" he asked. 

Jim clasped his hands over his ears as Blair spoke. He lowered his voice and spoke again. 

"Are your senses spiking, man?" At Jim's blank look he continued. "Everything seems too loud, too bright?" 

Jim nodded and grimaced again, one hand rubbing at his chest. He looked up at Blair with pleading eyes. 

"Is your skin bothering you?" the young man asked as he cautiously drew closer. 

Jim nodded again. "Get it off," he whispered hoarsely before clutching his head again. 

Blair moved closer still, till he was close enough to see the dried white flecks that littered Jim's chest. He stared down at his roommate in disbelief. "Oh my God, Jim. What did they do to you?" he asked in a hushed voice as scenarios played out in his mind. Blair firmly pushed the concern aside and grabbed a facecloth from the small sink in their cell. After wetting it, he returned and knelt at Jim's side. 

"Concentrate on my voice, Jim. Nothing but my voice, while I take care of this for you." 

"Off," Jim whispered again. At that point, Blair didn't really think that Jim had the ability to concentrate on anything but the substance he so desperately wanted to be rid of. 

"Okay Jim...take it easy," Blair soothed as he gently wiped away all traces of semen from his cellmate's chest. 

Jim twitched painfully with each brush of the cloth but didn't move away. Finally it was done and the older man's shoulders dropped a bit in relief. 

"Now," Blair said, settling himself more comfortably in front of Jim. "I can help you but I need you to do as I say here. Can you do that?" 

Jim nodded. Blair took a breath and began. 

"I know what's wrong with you...it's natural and you _can_ control it. I'll explain later but for now I want you to close your eyes and picture 6 radio dials in your head. Each one of these dials are a sense. One is taste, one is touch, one is sight, one is smell, one is hearing and the last will control all your senses at once." 

Jim closed his eyes and nodded. 

"You see the last dial...it is set on 10...I want you to take that dial and turn it down slowly. As you turn you will find that your senses become less intense. Keep turning everything is at a manageable level, then stop." Blair stared hard at Jim's face. The older man's brow was wrinkled in pain and intense concentration. Blair was just about to speak again--to try something different--when Jim's brow smoothed out. The older man's eyelid's pulled back and he gazed up at Blair with such a look of wonder and amazement that the younger man had to grin. 

"Better?" he asked excitedly. 

"Yeah," Jim breathed. He swallowed and made a face. "Except..." 

Blair jumped as Jim reached out and grabbed him, pulling him against his cellmate's naked body. 

"Jim," Blair squealed. He found his words cut off by the other man's lips. And it felt good. Blair melted against Jim and parted his lips with a sigh, winding his arms around the Sentinel's neck. Jim explored his mouth deeply and thoroughly before finally pulling back. 

"Now, I'm better," the older man said hoarsely. 

Blair sat back and licked his lips, a bit stunned. 

"Can I get that blanket now, Chief?" Jim's brow crinkled a bit as he spoke and Blair was instantly concerned. 

"Is it still bothering you man?" he asked as he reached back and snagged the blanket. 

"A bit," Jim replied, taking the offered blanket and wrapping it around himself. "But no where as bad as before. I could kick myself for my own stupidity." 

"What do you mean?" Blair asked, as he helped Jim to his feet. It took the older man a few seconds to find his balance. Blair was happy to support him. 

"Come on, Chief. You helped me get control of...well, whatever this is...in 20 minutes flat, when I've been struggling with it for several months." Jim blushed a bit at the admission. "I feel like an idiot." 

Blair eased Jim down onto the bunk bottom bunk and took a seat beside him. "No man, don't be so hard on yourself. I've studied this stuff for a long as I can remember. You've only had to deal with it for a few months." 

Jim pulled himself back so that he could lean against the wall at the head of the bed and Blair settled himself cross-legged at the older man's feet, preparing for a long discussion. 

"It's a long story, man. It all began when an explorer named Burton..." Blair went on to explain how he had been drawn into the study of Sentinels and how he had reached the conclusion that Jim was indeed the real thing. 

Through the speech, Jim sat silently, his eyes never leaving Blair's face. Finally Blair finished and Jim closed his eyes, sitting perfectly still. 

"Jim?" Blair asked quietly, reaching forward to lay a hand on his cellmate's leg. "Are you okay?" 

Jim took a deep breath. "I thought I was going crazy." He opened his eyes, sharing his relief with Blair. "I thought that this place was too much for me...that I was truly losing my mind." Jim shivered and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. 

Blair wanted nothing more at that moment than to hold Jim. But he held back, still uncertain whether the gesture would be appreciated. Instead he gripped the leg under his hand harder. 

"You're not crazy, Jim. You're a Sentinel." 

They sat in silence for a time. Instinctively, Blair knew that Jim needed some time to deal with the news. He was mildly surprised that the other man had taken it so well. But then, given the last 48 hours of Jim's life, maybe it wasn't so surprising after all. It was obvious that his cellmate's defenses were beaten down. 

"Are you really okay, Jim?" Blair asked hesitantly. "I mean, are you hurt?" The young man struggled for a way to ask the question he really needed to ask. 

"I'll be fine." Jim leaned his hand back against the wall, closing his eyes again. 

"You know, if you were hurt...in any way...you could tell me. I'd never tell anyone and I could help you." 

Jim's eyes popped open and he regarded Blair curiously. "Just what do you think I need help with, Sandburg?" 

Blair's eyes traveled down to Jim's chest, where he had wiped away the residue earlier. "What happened to you, Jim?" 

Jim went a little pale at the question and Blair's fear grew. 

"You were in lock up for God's sake! What the hell kind of place is this?" 

Jim just stared at him. 

"Okay, subtly doesn't seem to be working here, I'll just ask you straight out. That was semen I wiped off your chest and obviously not yours. Given your reaction to it my assumption is that whatever happened to you, you didn't want it to happen. So I'm going to ask straight out. Did you get fucked in lockup? And if you did, are you torn?" 

Jim stared at him as if in shock. Blair scooted forward and grasped Jim by the shoulders, getting in his face, trying to get some sort of reaction. "Listen to me! This is nothing to fool around with. Trust me! Tell me...were you raped?" 

Jim's hands came up and grasped Blair's waist. Blair found himself gently set back to where he'd been before. "No," the bigger man said. "No, I wasn't raped." 

Blair remained uncertain at the confusion he heard in Jim's voice. 

"Could you tell me what happened?" 

"No," Jim said firmly. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine...let it go." 

Blair met Jim's troubled eyes and finally shrugged. "Your choice man. The offer to talk is open." 

The young man stood. "I'll take the top bunk for the rest of the night. You should rest." 

Jim grabbed his arm before Blair could jump up to the top bunk. He looked down at his roommate. 

"Thanks, Chief." 

"For what?" 

Jim chuckled. "How about everything. Helping me control my senses, going to the Warden, caring enough to ask about...you know." 

Blair smiled down at the older man. 

"Why?" Jim asked. 

"Why what?" 

"Why do you care what happens to me? You know what I am." 

Blair sighed and sat back down on the bed. "My mind tells me that I shouldn't. That you are a drug dealer, a thief...and most probably a murderer but...since I've arrived here you've been my protector, my teacher and have shown compassion toward other prisoners. Hell Jim, you hired someone to look out for me, just in case! The way you act and talk doesn't fit in with what I know you've done. I can't reconcile the two in my head. All I know is that with you I feel safe in what is probably the most precarious position I've ever been in. Regardless of what you've done, you have a good heart, Jim, and I intend to see that you realize it and find out what you could become." Blair hadn't realised the depth of his feelings until he said the words but he knew them to be true. He would...he _could_ help Jim start a new life. One that included him. Blair shook his head. God, he sounded like one of those women who fell for and married convicts, convinced they could change them. It didn't change the fact that he wanted to try. 

"If you'll let me," Blair finished quietly, staring down at his hands. He kept his head down until Jim cupped his cheek in his hand and gently raised his face till he met the older man's eyes. The gaze was tender and the corner of Jim's mouth tilted up in a gentle smile. 

"You don't belong here, Chief. You are too good to be in a place like this...but so help me...I thank God that you did end up here...with me. Everything will work out, Blair. Trust me." 

Blair smiled back at his cellmate, putting his hand over Jim's, where it rested on his cheek. "I know I shouldn't but I do trust you, Jim. Please don't betray that." 

"Never, Chief. I promise." 

"Okay," Blair sighed. Jim tugged him forward and soon he found himself pressed against the bigger man, folded in his arms. Blair snuggled in happily, laying his cheek against Jim's chest, wrapping his own arms around the other man's waist. Neither man had the energy to do more, and soon they both drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

A couple of hours later, Blair woke, cradled against Jim's chest. He smiled lazily. It would be another hour before wake up call. Looking up at his cellmate's face, he saw that Jim was still in an exhausted sleep. Blair wiggled into a more comfortable position but the bigger man didn't so much as twitch. He was sure that nothing short of a full scale riot would bring Jim out of his sleep. 

Blair leaned back a bit and took the time to study his friend's face. He looked much younger asleep. His skin was smooth and unmarred. He was beautiful even through the stubble. Blair took his time studying Jim's features. Prominent cheekbones, high forehead, receding hairline, all in all he was the most handsome man Blair had ever seen up close. The young man's eyes traveled up, past the long dark lashes to the ultra short hair cut. Blair smiled. The haircut looked like it was right out of the Army. 

Right out of the Army? 

Blair's eyes widened and something in his mind clicked. It was like a switch being thrown. As quickly as that, he made the connection. He remembered why Jim looked so familiar. 

"Oh shit!" Blair barked as he untangled himself from the other man. Jim woke with a start as the younger man jumped out of the bed and stared at him in confusion. 

"Blair? What is it?" he asked blearily. 

"What is it? What is it? You're James Ellison--Captain James Ellison, Special Forces," Blair replied in a low harsh whisper. Jim sighed and shook his head to clear it. 

"Give me a minute, okay Sandburg?" 

Blair nodded sharply and sat back down on the bed, his mind going over what he knew of this man, as Jim quickly put on some clothes and washed his face. That done, he pulled over the one chair in the room and sat down facing Blair. 

"Okay, what do you know, have you told anyone and how do you know it?" 

Blair bristled at the interrogation. "I'm not the one who should be answering questions here, man." He glared at Jim for a moment then spoke through clenched teeth. "Fine. Guess where I'm from?" 

Jim shrugged. "I assumed you were from here, Texas." 

"Nope. Not even close. Cascade, Washington." 

Jim sighed. 

"Yeah. I finally placed your face. You are Detective Jim Ellison, one of Cascade's finest. Not to mention a decorated military hero, returned from the dead." 

"Keep your voice down," Jim hissed. 

"Sorry," Blair hissed back sarcastically. "What's really going on here?" 

"I'm undercover, as I expect you figured out." 

"Yeah I did. No way would you really have been sent up without a huge splash in the newspapers." 

"Listen to me Blair. I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell anyone. This is too big," Jim said urgently. 

"So all this," Blair gestured from himself to Jim. "...has been part of the act?" He couldn't help but be hurt by the thought that all he was to Jim was another way to cement his identity. "And what happens to me when you get your man? Bad enough that everyone thinks I'm the bitch of another inmate. When this all comes out and you're gone I'll be known as the bitch of a cop. How long do you think I'll last after you go?" 

"That's one of the reasons I haven't told you anything." 

"Do you really think anyone will believe me when I say I didn't know?" Blair could tell from the look on Jim's face that the older man didn't. 

"We'll protect you," Jim protested. 

"How?" Blair demanded. "And while we're talking about impossible situations, what about you? I figured it out Jim. How long before someone else does? There are new prisoners arriving every day. How long before one of them recognizes you? You weren't exactly low profile in Cascade, for God's sake!" 

"The powers that be felt that it was an acceptable risk, given the distance. That's why they chose me...someone out of state." 

"Your picture was in fucking-Time-Magazine, man." 

"Eight years ago. The odds of anyone remembering..." 

"You're willing to take chances like that with your life?" 

Jim shrugged. "I'm a cop. I take chances with my life every day. And it wasn't like my life was so hot anyway." 

Blair stared at the other man. "That is so fucked up." 

Jim shrugged again, his jaw twitching. 

"You know what's going to happen to you--to both of us--if anyone finds out you're a cop." 

"They won't find out. I'm close Blair. It will be over soon." 

"Great," Blair said sarcastically. "So basically, here's the best case scenario. Everything goes like clockwork for you and you catch the bad guys and get out of here. I, on the other hand, get to finish my sentence _entertaining_ all the inmates who are upset over being duped by an undercover cop. Inmates who will turn to me to vent their anger because they _assume_ I mean something to you." 

"I won't let that happen, Chief." 

"Really? And how do you think you can stop it?" 

"We can put you in solitary till I can arrange for a transfer for you." 

"You think I'll be safe in solitary? Are you that sure that you will take down everyone that's involved in whatever's going on here?" 

"Shit, Blair. I don't know what you want me to say. I'm a cop. I'm just trying to do my job here. I'm sorry you got mixed up in all this but what did you want me to do?" Jim stood and began pacing the small cell. 

"They drop a young, good-looking, naive college student into my lap. What was I supposed to do? Demand that you get reassigned? Leave you to someone like Ned Bloom? Do you have any idea what would have happened to you if you had landed somewhere else? Damn it Blair, you would be eaten up in five minutes!" 

Blair paled, taken back by Jim's emotion. He knew very well what could have happened. What would happen once Jim left. Jim returned to his seat and took Blair's hands in his own. 

"I'll do my damnedest to make sure nothing happens to you till I can get you transferred to Washington. You have to trust me." 

Blair blinked. "Washington?" 

"Yeah. There's a prison just outside of Cascade." 

"Why would you want to transfer me there?" 

Jim moved over to sit on the bed beside the young man. "What did you think this was, Blair? What do you think I'm doing here, with you? I can't very well visit you if you're in another state." 

Blair accepted the arm that Jim put around his waist without moving away. "You want to visit me?" 

"Just until I can get you out of here. I don't believe for a minute that you're guilty. Somewhere, there's someone who can help me prove it." 

Blair clasped the hand that rested on his stomach. "Really?" 

"You don't think I'm going to let you get away now do you? I still haven't got the slightest clue how to deal with these _sentinel_ abilities and besides...I've gotten used to having you around," Jim finished gruffly. 

Blair smiled slightly and leaned over against the bigger man. "Shit, Jim. This is such a mess." 

He felt Jim's nod against his shoulder. "That's a fact." 

"So what do we do?" 

"Take it one day at a time. We'll get through this." 

Before Blair could respond the buzzer sounded and the lights came on. He pulled himself off the bed and held his hand out to Jim, pulling the bigger man to his feet. "Okay, I'll help you," Blair said in a determined voice. 

"No, Chief. I don't want you any more involved," Jim protested. 

"Forget it, Jim. I couldn't possibly be more involved than I am. It looks like my best chance of getting out of here is making sure _you_ get out of here in one piece. I'm going to help you whether you like it or not, so I'd advise you to let me in on what's going on." 

Jim frowned down at the younger man. "You're not going to back off no matter what I say are you?" 

"No." 

"This is a really bad idea but if I agree it has to be on my terms. I don't want you going off on your own, are we clear?" 

"Clear as mud--partner," Blair said. 

"Sandburg..." Jim's voice held a note of warning. 

"Don't worry, Jim. I want to help you, not hurt you. Whatever you say goes." 

Jim studied him then finally nodded. "Tonight I'll fill you in. Good enough?" 

"I can live with that. Right now, let's get to breakfast before we're missed." Blair began dressing. He had a bad feeling about the future. He couldn't see any way that this could work out for him--for them. 

He followed Jim out of the cell and saw the young guard from that morning watching them. Blair met his eyes briefly and then looked away. Something didn't seem right about the guard but he couldn't put his finger on what. Hell, maybe everything was just making him paranoid. Blair shrugged and followed closely behind his cellmate. 

* * *

The next few days passed quickly for Blair. Jim had told him all he knew about the organization within the jail. He had been busy keeping his mouth shut and his eyes open over the past three days. 

Things stood out to him that he had never noticed before. Things he wasn't sure how he could have missed. 

Items covertly passed from guard to prisoner. Cons missing from their cells overnight, showing up the next day looking exhausted. Special favors seemingly given for no reason. Blair watched and learned and shared what he saw with his cellmate. 

He and Jim seemed to grow closer in this time. Blair knew he could write a whole dissertation on captivity and interpersonal reaction between those thrust together but it didn't feel like that. It felt more real, more solid than any relationship he had ever engaged in. 

Blair wet his lips as he remembered that morning in the shower. Jim's body naked and glistening through the spray. He hadn't been able to stop himself from reaching out and running one hand possessively down Jim's side and over one hard buttock. The older man had stiffened then turned and looked at him with such a heated gaze of longing that it took Blair's breath away. 

Unfortunately, they weren't alone in the shower and he had forced himself to avert his gaze. Tonight he would invite the older man into his bed. He knew that time was growing short. Events seemed to be escalating and he didn't want to let the opportunity slip by him. Blair grinned at the thought of the night ahead then jumped as a hand came down on his shoulder. 

"Sandburg, you have a visitor." 

Blair looked up, then stood and followed the guard out to the meeting room. He wasn't expecting anyone. He saw Captain Banks through the window before he entered the room and wondered why the man had come. 

* * *

"So why did you want to see me?" Blair asked as soon as he sat down at the table across from Simon. He wanted to get the meeting over with as quickly as possible so that he could get back to Jim. Blair struggled to rein in the smile that threatened to break free at the thought of the older man. He could hardly believe he had such strong feelings for his cellmate. Who would have thought that he could find such a thing in prison? They were perfect together. Well, almost perfect. There was the small matter of captivity and the danger Jim was in and the worry that sooner or later Jim would leave and he'd still be inside. Blair's need to smile faded and he focused back on the Captain with a frown. 

"So what is this all about?" 

"Look at me Blair," Simon said. "What do you see?" 

Blair examined the other man. "You're grinning," he said in astonishment. "I don't think I've ever seen you even look slightly amused before, let alone this." 

And the older man _was_ grinning, actually smiling, a huge smile that lit up his eyes. Blair's breath caught. "What is it? Tell me?" 

"I got him." 

Blair blinked, frozen. 

Simon leaned forward. "Didn't you hear me, I got him. The _real_ drug dealer. _You_ are getting out of here." 

Finally, Blair leaned forward fixing Simon with a hard gaze. "What does that mean exactly?" 

Simon sighed in exasperation. "It means that a couple of days from now you will be walking out of this prison, a free man with apologies from the court." 

"For certain? No possibility of mistake?" 

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't certain, Sandburg." 

Finally Blair's face broke into a huge smile. He let out a cry of joy as he stood up and leaned over the table, throwing his arms around the Captain's neck. 

"Hey, none of that," Simon blustered, not so secretly pleased with the younger man's exuberance. 

"Calm down, Sandburg," the ominous voice of the guard called from the corner of the room. 

Blair unwound his arms and settled back into his chair. "Two days and I can get back to my life?" A cloud fell over Blair's face. "What a joke--back to my life." 

"What are you talking about Sandburg. I'm being straight with you here. Two days for the paperwork and you're a free man." 

"I believe you Captain and I appreciate all the effort you've put into this but I know there's no way I can get my life back." 

"Sure you can, Sandburg," Simon said. 

"No, it's all gone: my scholarship and teaching fellowship at Rainier, my apartment. Hell, I even had Naomi sell most of my things, including my car to pay the useless lawyer. It's not going to be over for a long time--if ever," Blair added. 

"I'm sure you can get some sort of settlement Blair, to help with that stuff." 

"Yeah, I suppose I probably can," Blair sighed. "More lawyers, more courtrooms." Blair slapped his hand down on his leg. "Enough of this. I'm going to be free," he smiled. "I need to concentrate on the good. The rest will come along soon enough." Blair stood and Simon followed. 

"You can spend your last two days in solitary if you'd like Blair," Simon informed the younger man. 

Blair shook his head quickly. "No, man. I'd rather stay where I am." 

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple of days then." The Captain held out his hand. Blair took it, shaking it firmly, before moving in and throwing his arms around Simon's waist in a short hard hug. "Thanks man," he said quietly before turning away and following the guard out of the room. 

* * *

Simon grinned after him feeling lighter than he had in months. Sandburg would be okay. He'd learned a lot about the kid over the last few months from his mom, his teachers and his friends. One of the main things he'd learned was of the young man's resilience. Simon was certain Sandburg would find a way to take back his life. The Captain's smile faded. Now if he could only get Ellison out of the prison. 

"Are you ready to go, Sir?" the guard asked. Simon nodded and left, following the guard in the opposite direction Sandburg had taken, his mind filled with the coming raid. 

* * *

Jim looked up as the door to his pod opened, expecting Blair. He had gone by his cellmate's work station earlier and learned that Blair was off seeing an unscheduled visitor. He was surprised when Baker, Gardener's right hand man stepped into the cell. 

"Baker," Jim said warily as he stood up. 

"Ellison," Baker sneered back at him. "Time to go for a walk." 

"Where?" 

"The Warden wants to see you," the man replied, stepping to the side and gesturing for Jim to precede him. 

As much as Jim didn't want the man out of his line of sight, he saw no option but to do as the guard asked. Jim felt eyes on him as they passed by the other cells but kept his gaze facing forward until he felt Baker tap him on the shoulder. 

"That way," the man ordered, pointing to a hallway in the opposite direction to the Warden's office. 

Jim shrugged and turned. "So, I'm guessing that we're not really going to see the Warden. What's going on, Baker?" 

"Gardener asked me to bring you down for a little tour of our business." Baker put his hand back on Jim's shoulder as soon as they were away from prying eyes and turned him around. Jim stared at the other man impassively. 

"Before we do though, we need a little insurance." Baker pulled a dark piece of cloth from his pocket and waved it under Jim's nose. "Gardener doesn't quite trust you with the location of our enterprise yet. Put this on." 

"And if I don't?" 

"Then we'll be marching right back to your pod and the deal is off. Oh, and I'd be careful of sleeping for the next, say, 20 years or so." Baker smirked, amused by his own threat. 

Jim wordlessly took the blindfold and tied it around his eyes. He felt the air shift around him and knew that Baker was moving. The tug on his blindfold didn't surprise him, but he made a show of jumping as expected. 

"Looks good, Ellison. Let's go." 

Jim allowed the man to take his arm and lead him away. The sentinel was surprised to note that if he concentrated he could sense their position in the hallway. The sound of their footsteps seemed to bounce back to him off the walls. They walked for several minutes, going up and down stairs and turning several corners until Jim wasn't sure which direction they were headed. Finally, Baker stopped and with one sharp tug, the blindfold was gone. Jim blinked rapidly for a moment, until the shock of the sudden sensation passed. 

"Hello, Jim," Gardener said with a smile. "So glad you could make it." 

Jim regarded the man coolly. "I assume it's show and tell time?" 

"This way Ellison. I'm sure you'll be more than satisfied with our little operation." Gardener gestured for Jim to go ahead of him. Jim complied and forced himself not to rip the Assistant Warden's arm off when the other man patted his ass as he passed. Instead he concentrated on how good it was going to feel when he put the handcuffs on Gardener and put him into his very own cell. 

* * *

Blair arrived back to his pod, eager to share his news. He was surprised to find the room empty. Sitting down on the bed, he waited, bouncing nervously in place. His mind worked furiously. Where could Jim be this close to lights out? Had something happened? Did he get thrown back into the hole? Was his cover blown? Blair felt his concern grow with each passing moment. 

Lights out came and went but still no Jim. Blair was almost ready to make a racket and demand that the guards tell him where his cellmate was when the door opened again and Jim finally stepped through. 

Blair impatiently waited until the guard had left before sitting up in his bed. "Where've you been, man?" he whispered as Jim walked over to him. The bigger man sat down on the edge of Blair's bunk. 

"Impromptu visit to the lab, Chief. Sorry if I worried you." 

"Well I was worried. God, Jim. I thought they'd chucked you back in the hole...or worse." Blair left the 'worse' unsaid. They both knew what the stakes were. 

"I'm fine. Really. It was just Gardener flexing his muscles and showing off. He has a major operation going on here." 

"Yeah?" Blair tried to see Jim's face in the darkened room. 

"Yeah," Jim answered seriously. "Without a doubt." 

"Hey, now that you know where it is, you can call in the big guns," Blair said in excitement. Maybe this was close to being over for both of them. 

"Not that easy. They blindfolded me. I guess they don't completely trust me yet." 

"So what, man?" 

"So what? We went through at least a dozen turns and up and down stairs. This is a big complex." 

Blair scooted closer to Jim, curling his legs underneath himself. "You're a Sentinel. You don't need sight to be able to see." 

"Yeah, and I don't need a mouth to be able to talk," Jim said sarcastically. "Care to start making sense, Blair?" 

Blair was close enough to see the wry expression on his friend's face. "It's like this...you know how they say if you take away one sense all the others intensify to compensate?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, it's the same for you...but multiplied by about 1000 times." Blair grabbed Jim's hands and tugged. "Let's try something. Get down here on the bed and cross your legs and relax." 

The older man groaned but complied. "Okay, Sandburg. Now what?" he asked as he settled down. 

"Close your eyes. My theory is that you should be able to trace your steps using your sensory memories." He felt Jim shrug. "Try to relax, Jim. Do the breathing exercises that we've been working on." He felt the tension slowly leave the other man's body. 

"Now envision what happened. From the moment the blindfold went over your eyes. Instead of trying to see--feel...listen." Blair spoke softly to Jim, keeping his hand always touching his cellmate. 

Finally Jim spoke. "Yes. It's working. It's working, Chief." Jim opened his eyes. "I think I can do this." Blair heard the smile in Jim's voice. 

"Great!" he exclaimed, then glanced to the door nervously. "Excellent," he said in a softer tone. "I wish we could get out and test the theory." 

"I think that can be arranged, Sandburg. I'm not all alone in here. I do have backup." 

Jim shifted so that his back was against the wall, his feet dangling off the edge of the bed and pulled Blair over beside him. "I'll draw out a map and hand it off. God, I can't believe after all this time this might be over soon," Jim said quietly. 

Blair jumped. "Shit! I can't believe I forgot." He pressed closer to his cellmate. "You'll never believe it." 

"What? Does this have something to do with your visitor earlier?" Jim asked. 

"Yeah man. It was Captain Banks. He caught the real guy...can you believe that, Jim! I'm getting out of here." 

Blair felt Jim's arm come around his shoulder and squeeze hard. "God, that's great," the older man said with feeling. "That's so great, I knew he could do it." 

Blair threw his arm around Jim and squeezed back, almost climbing into Jim's lap as he reveled in the closeness he felt for his friend. If he could just stay like that forever he'd he happy. Blair was startled by the stray thought and even more so by the certainty that it was true. He found himself hoping that Jim was telling the truth about wanting him around after this was all over. The day after tomorrow he'd be out of here and free to get on with his life...hopefully with the man in his arms. But Jim wasn't in the clear yet. Worry began to creep into Blair's mind. What if Jim had a problem with his senses after Blair left? What if someone discovered who he was? He'd have no one to watch his back. Blair pulled away trying to see his friend in the darkness. 

"Maybe I could delay my release somehow?" he said. He could feel Jim's surprise. It was like the older man had received a physical blow. 

"What? Are you nuts?" Jim said intently. He grasped Blair's arm and brought his face closer to his own so that the young man could easily see him. "No way. Do you understand me, Sandburg? No way in hell are you going to spend one more day than absolutely necessary in this place. Get that thought out of your twisted mind right now." 

"But, Jim, what if you zone or something?" Blair argued. 

"You listen to me," Jim broke in. "You want to help me, I can understand that, but staying in here won't do that. Look at it logically. With you here I have one more person to look out for. If you go, I can concentrate on my job." 

"Oh," Blair said sadly. "I get it...sorry to inconvenience you." 

Jim sighed in exasperation. "It's not like that. I've loved having you here but if I were a religious man this would be the answer to my prayers. You'll be out before this all blows up. You'll be safe. Knowing that will be the best help that I could ever have. I won't have to leave you behind in here." Jim grabbed Blair and pulled him close, his arms wrapping around his cellmate like a vice. The young man could feel Jim's breath against his hair. "Thank God," Jim whispered. 

Blair gave up and twisted his arms around Jim's back. "Instead I have to leave you," he whispered back. 

"Don't think of it like that. It's not the same thing. We know where the lab is, we know who's involved. All that's left is to take them down. I'll be out by this weekend." 

Blair leaned his head back to look at the older man. "You really think so?" 

"I'd bet on it." 

Blair began to feel better. "Then what?" 

"I meant what I said you know--about you coming to stay with me. I've got lots of room. If you want to..." A note of uncertainty crept into Jim's voice. 

"Want to? Yeah, man. I definitely want to." 

"Good. It's settled then." 

Blair nodded, resting his cheek on one broad shoulder. "You know what?" he asked after a few minutes. 

"What?" 

"I'm really beginning to think that this could all work out." 

"Believe it." Jim sounded as if the mere force of his conviction could carry them through. 

"What would I have done if I hadn't found you in here?" Blair asked quietly. 

"You'll never have to find out," Jim responded in a voice that left no room for argument. 

* * *

[Continued in part two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/792513/chapters/1589549).


	2. Chapter 2

This story has been split into two parts for easier loading.

## Behind Bars

by Mia Athlas

* * *

Behind Bars - part two 

Blair pressed closer to Jim and let his hand fall to rest on the older man's leg. "Thank God for that," he said seriously. "You know, I had plans for tonight...before Captain Banks and finding you gone and everything." 

"Yeah?" Jim asked. "What plans, Chief?" 

Blair smiled and stroked his hand up his cellmate's leg. "I was planning on seducing you." 

"Seducing me?" Jim said in a choked voice. 

"Yeah, you think I can manage it?" Blair asked quietly. Jim paused for a minute and Blair began to worry that he had completely overstepped some invisible line in the sand. Finally, Jim responded. 

"No, I don't think you can. Seduction would mean that you'd have to work to persuade me to fuck you." Jim took Blair's hand from his thigh and placed it on his hard cock. "I'm already there, Chief. I was just waiting on you." 

Blair closed his fingers, pressing against the hard flesh underneath the coarse material of Jim's pants. "Shit, man, I've been trying to get up the nerve for days. I wish you'd made a move." Blair's fingers deftly undid the button and zipper of his cellmate's trousers before he slid his hand inside. Smiling as Jim gasped, Blair pulled the older man's cock from its hiding place and caressed it with his hand. 

"God, Blair, that feels incredible," Jim moaned as he thrust his hips up, trying to entice Blair into a harder stroke. Instead, the young man leaned over and ran his tongue along the slit at the top of Jim's cock. The bitter taste exploded in his mouth and Blair almost groaned with pleasure. It had been so long since he'd had a man like this. Even longer since he'd had someone that he loved. Closing his lips around the head of the other man's penis, Blair sucked lightly. Jim groaned and tried to push his hips up, farther into his lover's mouth. Blair pushed down, controlling Jim's movement, unwilling to go too fast. He felt Jim's hands scrabble at his own sweatpants and quickly make their way inside. The older man's callused hand closed around his rock hard cock and Blair closed his eyes, concentrating on the exquisite feel of someone...no...of Jim touching him. His cellmate took his cock in a firm grip and began to stroke him. In return, Blair opened his mouth further and took Jim's cock in to the root. 

"Blair, wait...wait," Jim groaned. Blair pulled back and looked up at his lover. Jim had his head tilted back, leaning against the wall, with his mouth slightly open and a look of intense concentration on his face. "Don't want to come yet...please, wait." 

Blair took the older man's cock into his hand again and stroked it lightly, soothingly. "Okay," he breathed. "It's okay, man." Blair waited until Jim had regained control. Soon, Jim opened his eyes and gazed down at the younger man hungrily. The sentinel's hand still gripped Blair's cock, though the movement had stopped. 

"I want to fuck you," Jim said frankly and Blair felt his desire flare. 

"Yes," he said intently. "Yes. Do you have what we need?" 

Jim nodded and extricated himself from the bed. He grabbed the supplies from the cabinet above the sink and returned to stand in front of the bed. Blair had taken the time to strip off his shirt and was just in the middle of pushing off his sweatpants and underwear. He looked up as Jim came to a sudden halt. The older man was staring down at him. 

"Jim?" Blair asked uncertainly. 

"You're perfect," Jim said in a voice filled with awe. "Absolutely perfect." 

Blair blushed. "I don't think I'd go that far." 

"I would," Jim insisted. "Damn." 

Blair smiled through the heat he felt on his face and neck. "Well get down here and do what you promised...but first, I think you need to lose a few things." Blair reached up and tugged on Jim's shirt. The older man looked hot and wanton, in the dim light, standing with his shirt on but his cock exposed. But Blair wanted more. He wanted all of the sentinel. 

Jim quickly stripped off his clothes and joined Blair on the bed, pressing his naked body against Blair's as he took the younger man's mouth in a deep kiss. Blair moaned as his tongue caressed Jim's and ran his hands down the older man's back ending up clutching his cellmate's ass with both hands. Jim rolled Blair onto his back and pressed his erection against his lover's, making them both gasp into the other's mouth in response. 

Finally, Blair broke away from the kiss. "Take me, Jim. I don't want to wait anymore," he panted. He immediately found himself spun around and face down on the bed. Spreading his legs wide, he felt Jim settle between them and soon a slippery finger moved between his cheeks, circling his anus before carefully probing inside. Blair pushed back and moaned his pleasure as Jim began moving a single finger in and out of the younger man's body. 

"Yeah, Jim. That feels wonderful. God, it's been so long." 

"You're so tight. Damn, Blair. You're so fucking tight." 

"More, now. Come on, man," Blair begged. He felt the finger leave and two return in its place. The gentle thrusting continued. Blair clenched his eyes shut and concentrated on the long missed feel of fingers moving inside of him. It felt wonderful. Familiar yet strangely new. Blair could never remember it feeling quite as good as this. "Jim," he sighed. "I want you to make love to me. Do it now." 

"Make love?" Jim asked in a shaky voice. 

Blair turned his head around so that he could see the form of his lover. "Yeah man...what did you think this was? I love you. I want you to make love to me." Jim leaned forward and kissed Blair tenderly. 

"You only called it fucking before. I wasn't sure..." he confessed, his lips almost touching Blair's. "Love you too." Jim kissed Blair's shoulder as he shifted back down the younger man's body to resume his attentions. Soon Blair felt the blunt head of Jim's cock touch his anus. "Are you ready, Chief?" Jim asked in a strained voice. 

"Do it, Jim. Please," Blair responded. Jim pushed forward till the head of his penis popped past Blair's sphincter muscle and into his anus. Blair groaned long and loud at the pain and pleasure of the entry. 

"Are you okay, love?" Jim asked, stopping all movement. 

"More," Blair grunted. Jim complied as he pushed forward until he was fully imbedded in his lover. Once his groin rested against Blair's ass he paused and leaned forward, trailing kisses down the younger man's back. "Love you," he whispered again. Soon Blair couldn't take it anymore and he pushed back, trying to encourage Jim to move. The sentinel took the hint and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in firmly. 

Blair let out a sigh of appreciation and soon they settled into a hard and fast rhythm. Neither man could last long. Blair came first as Jim reached around him and grasped the younger man's hard cock in his hand. The sentinel came with a loud gasp as Blair's channel gripped him tightly. 

Blair was floating in a post-orgasmic haze as he felt his lover settle against his back. The older man's weight pressing against him felt heavenly. He would have let Jim lay like that, covering him, for as long as he wanted but Jim soon shifted to one side, obviously concerned that he was too heavy for his smaller lover. They ended up facing each other, wrapped tightly together, exchanging soft, lazy kisses until they both drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

The next day Blair couldn't seem to keep the spring out of his step. He'd spent the morning doing his office work and was now heading to the cafeteria and Jim. Blair grinned. 

A motion to the right caught his eye. Glancing down the short hallway, Blair saw the blond-haired guard he had noticed before gesturing to him to follow. He felt a pang of worry but shook it off and headed in the direction of the other man. Jim had said that his backup was a guard and Blair felt fairly confident that this was the man. It would account for the fact that he always kept popping up. Maybe he had important information for Jim? 

Blair quickened his pace and followed the man into a small storage room. He finally got his first good look at the guard as the young man closed the storage room door and turned to face him. He was young, probably in his mid-twenties--blond hair, blue eyes--a real all-American look, complete with the perfectly even white teeth he was currently showing off. 

"Hey," the guard said in greeting. "I was beginning to think I'd never get the opportunity to talk to you," he said with another smile. Blair was thrown by the attitude. The man was flirting with him. 

"What's wrong?" Blair asked nervously. 

"Nothing's wrong. I've been watching you, you know. I'm Barry." Barry took a step toward Blair. 

"Um, hi. What do you want?" Blair was suddenly realising that he'd made a big mistake. 

"I can make things really easy for you in here, you know. Get you out of the cell with that Neanderthal...make your time here pleasant." 

Blair took a step back. "I'm fine where I am, man. I'm okay." 

Barry took another step and his smile changed, his expression turning hard. "Or...I can make your life a living hell. I hear Ned could use a new cellmate, since Mike's still in the medical ward and all." 

Blair blanched and put his hands in front of him. "What are you talking about? What do you want?" 

"I might be inclined to help you out in return for a few favors from you." Barry smiled again; this time it was dark and dirty. 

"Not a chance," Blair said, trying to step around the guard to get to the door. Barry blocked his path. 

"You're going to put out for me...one way or the other sweetie. It can be easy or it can be hard. It's up to you." 

"Fuck you. Get out of my way!" Blair growled, looking for an escape route. Barry's hand fell to his nightstick and Blair surged forward, hoping to catch the guard by surprise. Sidestepping Blair's charge, Barry clipped him on the back with his truncheon. Blair fell to his knees, knocking over a shelf on the way down. 

Barry laughed as Blair glared up at him. "That's more like it." 

"Do you feel like a big man now? You can put down an unarmed man. I'm so not impressed." Blair couldn't seem to stop the words. 

Barry frowned. "Maybe you need a little more softening up before the main event." He raised his nightstick and Blair covered his head, preparing for the blow. 

The blow never came as the door was pushed open. Another guard stepped into the room. His eyes took in the scene and he calmly closed the door behind himself. 

"What the fuck are you doing, Barry?" the other man asked. Blair studied his rescuer. He couldn't remember ever seeing the dark-haired man before. 

"Mind your own business, Brian," Barry hissed. 

"I heard a crash. You're just lucky it's me and not Bell who's in here now." 

Barry glared down at Blair as if blaming him for knocking over the shelf and ruining his fun. 

Blair stared back. "What? You think I'm sorry?" he said incredulously. 

"You will be," Barry stated ominously. 

"Bell's looking for you," the dark-haired guard interrupted. "You'd better get to your post. Don't worry about him," Brian's eyes flicked to Blair then back to the other guard. "I'll make sure that he knows enough to keep his mouth shut." 

Barry put his nightstick away and nodded to the other man. "Thanks. I owe you one." 

"I'll collect to, don't think I won't." Brian grinned and the tension eased. Barry headed for the door. 

"Never doubted it for a minute, Rafe. Thanks all the same." He stopped with his hand on the doorknob and looking back at Blair, who had climbed unsteadily to his feet. "You will be sorry, Sandburg. You should have just went along with me. Now you've got to pay the price." Then he was gone. 

Blair shifted his attention back to the other guard, trying not to dwell on Barry's parting words. "Now what?" he asked, as he inched toward the door. "You plan on taking over where he left off. You should know that you'll have to kill me first." 

The guard stepped to the door, cutting off Blair's retreat. He opened it and glanced out into the hallway before pulling it closed again and facing Blair. "Detective Brian Rafe," he said holding out his hand. "It's nice to finally meet the only person alive who's ever been able to get to Ellison." Rafe grinned at the surprised look that Blair couldn't contain. 

"What?" he sputtered. "But...but...'you're' Jim's backup? Where've you been man? I've never seen you before." 

"I've been around. I wouldn't be a very good undercover cop if a college student could make me now would I?" 

Blair paused then grinned. "Good point man. Damn! I'm glad to see you." He shook the other man's hand. "Wait a second. Does everyone know about me?" 

Rafe shook his head. "No one else knows about you and Ellison, if that's what you're asking. Jim and me are partners. He tells me stuff. Whatever possessed you to come in here with that dick?" Rafe asked with genuine curiosity. Blair could hear no censure in his voice. 

Blushing, Blair mumbled, "I thought he was you, man. I mean...not 'you', you...but you as in Jim's backup." 

Worry crossed the officer's face. "You didn't tell him anything did you?" 

"No way. It was obvious as soon as I stepped through the door that I had made a huge mistake. Thank God you heard that crash." 

"Actually, I was looking for you. I saw you duck in here with Barry and I figured what he was up to. Barry has a bit of a rep around here. I'm surprised you haven't heard about it." 

"I haven't really had a lot of contact with anyone but Jim." 

Rafe nodded in understanding and Blair continued. "Which reminds me, I'd better get going before Jim starts getting worried. Why were you looking for me?" 

"Right," Rafe said seriously. "I wanted to get a message to Jim and I couldn't risk another meeting after this morning." 

"What's the message?" 

"Tell him that I got the map he drew into the right hands and they are going to move tonight." 

"Tonight? That soon?" Blair was surprised that they could get such a massive operation together in such a short time. 

"Yes. We can't run the risk of this leaking. They move in right after the nightly lock down." 

"So that all the prisoners will be out of the way." Blair nodded. Of course it made sense. 

"That's right. We want to get the bad guys, not cause a riot. Tell Jim that someone will be along to let him out immediately after we move in. He can be in on the raid of the drug lab." 

Blair nodded. "I'll tell him." 

Rafe turned away, preparing to leave, then turned back with a pained expression on his face. "Oh hell," he said suddenly. 

"What is it?" Blair wasn't sure he quite liked the way Rafe was looking at him. He was absolutely certain he wasn't going to like what came next. 

"I just remembered that I hinted to Barry that I'd rough you up so you didn't get any ideas." 

"Yeah?" Blair asked nervously. "Guess it wouldn't look right if I walked out of here with no sign of anything, huh?" Blair steeled himself for the inevitable. They couldn't take the risk of Barry figuring out anything. "One shot. A black eye should do the trick," Blair said with certainty. 

"Blair?" Rafe's tone was confused. 

"Come on man. Hurry up. Do it. We can't take the chance of Barry getting suspicious." Blair walked over to the other man and shoved him. "Come on!" 

Then pain exploded across his cheekbone and eye. Blair stumbled back but didn't fall as he clutched his face. "Ouch, ouch, ouch! Damn it!" he cursed loudly. Rafe was beside him in an instant with his arm around Blair's waist. 

"Are you okay, Sandburg? Shit I'm sorry, I thought it'd be easier if I just did it." 

Blair took a deep breath and lowered his hand from his face. "It's okay, Rafe. I'm okay." 

"You're sure?" Rafe asked in concern. At Blair's nod he continued. 

"Ellison is going to kill me," he said as he examined the darkening eye. Finally, he stepped back with a sigh. "We'd better get going. Tell Jim to lay low till tonight." Rafe paused then added, "you too." 

Blair nodded, trying to ignore the throbbing in his eye. "You better believe it." He paused before leaving and turned back to Rafe. "Thanks again man. You saved my life." 

"No problem," Rafe grinned. "Besides I think Ellison would definitely have had my neck if I didn't. At least this way there's a chance he won't kill me." 

"Thanks anyway," Blair grinned and headed for the cafeteria. 

* * *

Jim sat stiffly in the cafeteria, continuously scanning the room. He had given up the pretense of eating ten minutes before. Sandburg was nowhere to be found. He swept the room again. The others at his table had grown silent, as Jim's obvious concern became more and more prevalent. No one would meet his eyes. They were afraid of him Jim realised. Afraid that he was getting ready to pull one of his now infamous flip-outs. 

Jim was about to get up and go looking for his cellmate when he saw the young man enter the room. The sentinel's tension didn't ease as he noticed how Blair kept his head down, his face partially obscured by his hair. 

Finally, Blair made his way over to the table and took the instantly vacated spot beside his lover. Jim ignored the people around them and lifted Blair's chin, bringing his face into clear view. 

"Fuck!" he swore as he took in the bruised skin around Blair's eye. It was still darkening and would be a real shiner when it finished. "Son of a Bitch. Are you hurt anywhere else, Chief?" Jim's voice almost shook with anger. His eyes scanned his cellmate's body for other damage. Everyone was turning their way as the news passed from table to table. 

"Jim, man, calm down. I'm fine. Really it's nothing, I'm okay." 

"Who did it, Chief? Who?" Jim demanded in a hard voice. 

"It's not important..." Blair began only to be cut off by his enraged friend. 

"Fuck that!" Jim stood up. Blair grabbed his arm and tried to make him sit back down but the sentinel just shrugged him off and looked around the room. All eyes were on him. He brought himself to his full height and let his anger infuse his words. "Listen up you scumbags," he started in a loud voice. "The person who dared touch Sandburg is dead. You hear me? I'm going to find out who you are and fuck you over." Jim glared around the room. Unconsciously he began listening intently. Heartbeats sounded all around him and suddenly he realised he could find the man he wanted. He began searching the heartbeats around him looking for the telltale fast pulse...the one sped by the adrenaline of knowing that Jim was looking for him, the one quickened by fear and that would give away Blair's attacker. Jim stopped thinking and began his search. The pulse of the heartbeats were all around him. He moved through them quickly, isolating each panicked beat and zeroing in on the suspect. 

Sandburg's rate was through the roof. He dismissed him and moved on. Next he found Ned. Jim glared at the sadist, who returned his gaze unwaveringly. Probable. He moved on. The next irregular beat belonged to a small mouse of a man. Jim dismissed him. He expected that his heart rate had nothing to do with Jim's pronouncement. Next, Jim fixed on a blonde guard. He was also dismissed. The man was probably afraid that a riot was about to start. Before he could move on he was distracted by a hard pull on his arm. Jim looked down into his cellmate's angry eyes. 

"Stop it, Jim," Blair hissed in a barely audible whisper so that only Jim could hear. "I'll tell you myself when we are somewhere private. Sit down...now." 

The sentinel found himself obeying. With one last glare around the room he took his seat. After a few seconds of silence, the rest of the cons turned back to their meals. Blair kept his hand on the older man's arm and Jim felt his rage lessening with the calming presence of his friend. 

"Let's continue this back in our pod. Okay, Jim?" Blair asked. Jim nodded and stood, pulling Blair up with him. Ignoring the glances in their direction the two men made their way out of the room. They stayed quiet until Jim closed the door behind them, in the relative privacy of their cell. 

Jim stepped over to his lover and raised his hand to gently touch the bruise on Blair's face. The young man winced at the light touch but didn't move away. "Tell me, what happened. Who did this?" Jim asked. 

"It's a long story and you're not going to like it. It was necessary, Jim. It wasn't his fault. In fact..." 

Jim held up his hand. "Who, Chief?" 

Blair sighed. "Well, actually it was Rafe but..." 

Jim cut him off again. "Rafe!" The older man's face darkened. His friend...his partner--Rafe had hit Blair. Jim felt the rage flood into him once again. 

* * *

"Hold on!" Blair blurted out. "I asked him to do it." 

Jim stopped with his mouth open, uncertain how to respond to that. Finally he settled for, "What the hell are you talking about, Sandburg?" 

Blair ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "If you'd calm down for a minute I'd tell you." 

Jim opened his mouth again, then closed it and stepped over to the bed. Sitting down, he gestured for Blair to go ahead. 

"Thank you," the young man said before launching into an animated recounting of the events leading up to his black eye. He ended with Rafe's message. 

Jim sat still, until Blair sat down beside him and took his hand. Turning to the younger man, he examined the dark bruise more closely. It didn't seem like anything was permanently damaged. The prison was beginning to feel more and more like a minefield. Barry Lender was just one more mine to look out for. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Absolutely. It's nothing." Blair looked into Jim's eyes seriously. "Rafe really saved my life you know." 

Jim nodded. "He's a good man. I owe him." 

"I think that guard is going to try something. He wasn't very happy that his fun got ruined." 

"Is Rafe all right?" Jim asked in alarm. He hoped that Rafe's interference hadn't blown the young man's cover. Though, even at the cost of the operation, he couldn't bring himself to be sorry that Blair had been spared. 

"Oh yeah, he was great, Jim. Cool as a cucumber. Strode right in and by the time Barry left, he was thanking Rafe for doing him a _big_ favor." Blair grinned. 

Jim looked over at his lover's smiling face and didn't like the twisting feeling he got in the pit of his stomach. "You seem pretty taken with my partner," he said with an edge to his voice. Blair looked at him in surprise, then smiled again, putting his arms around the older man's waist. 

"Don't worry, man. You're the only one I'm taken with. God you are so territorial!" 

Jim shook off the little nudge of jealousy and hugged Blair back. It was ridiculous and he knew it. "I'm just glad you're okay, Chief. It'll all be over soon." The sentinel's own words hit him hard. It would be all over soon. It felt weird...wrong somehow. It didn't seem possible that after all the time he'd spent here, all the fear and work--it didn't seem that it would ever be over. 

"What's wrong?" Blair asked. Jim leaned over and kissed his cellmate's head. As he had come to expect, Blair was right there with him, seeming to know what he was feeling. 

"It just feels weird, that's all. After all this time...this is it. They come in tonight and bam! --it's all over." 

Blair nodded, leaning against the older man. "Seems a bit anticlimactic doesn't it?" 

"Yeah, that's it exactly. It doesn't feel like it should be this easy. God, listen to me, I can't believe I'm complaining," Jim said with a grin. 

"Don't say it too loud. Someone, somewhere will hear you and you'll jinx it." Blair physically jumped as one of the guards knocked on the pod door with their nightstick. 

"Cut it out you two," the guard warned. Blair pulled his hands away from Jim and held them up, moving a foot away from the other man on the bed. The guard gave them one more frown then moved on. 

As soon as he had gone Blair burst out laughing. "Shit man, he scared the hell out of me. For a minute I thought that you actually _did_ jinx us." 

Jim joined in the laughter, more because Blair's laugh was impossible to resist than because he felt that the situation was funny. In fact, he still couldn't get past the thought that they weren't out of trouble yet. Maybe it was the sentinel senses that Blair kept telling him he had, maybe it was paranoia bred from too many months in prison, but then again maybe it was just good old fashion cop intuition. Jim thought that the last option scared him most of all. 

"I'd better get back to the office before they send a guard after me," Blair said with a sigh. 

"Me too. I'm in the laundry room this afternoon. We'd better play it cool and try to stay out of trouble." Jim looked around before leaning over and kissing his cellmate. Blair responded enthusiastically, until a loud voice called from the door of their cell. 

"I'm not going to tell you two again. Cut it out or I'll see that you're separated." The tall guard spoke harshly from the door of their cell, fixing them with a disgusted look. The two men broke apart immediately and stood. 

"No need for that. We're going," Jim responded woodenly, his anger clear. 

The guard stepped in. "Are we going to have a problem here?" 

Blair stepped between Jim and the guard quickly. "No...no problem. We're going back to our assignments. Come on Ellison," Blair grabbed Jim's arm and pulled him around the guard and out into the hallway. 

He almost sighed in relief as they were allowed to leave. Once they were out of earshot Blair turned to his cellmate in annoyance. "Shit, man. If that's what you call playing it cool you're going to be dead meat before the raid ever happens. Chill out okay?" 

Jim looked embarrassed. "You're right, Chief. I'm just so damn tired of this place. It's getting to me lately. Don't worry, I'll be careful." 

Blair grabbed his cellmate's arm bringing him to a stop, then pulled him underneath the stairs. It was one of the few places that offered a bit of cover from prying eyes. It was a place that was commonly used for drug buys. Blair was happy to see that for once it was empty. Once partially hidden Blair stepped in front of Jim, close enough so that their bodies touched and looked up into his face. 

"Do that. We'll have plenty of time once we're out of this hellhole to be together. Once we're free no one will be able to stop us from doing this..." Blair reached up and curled his hand around the back of the bigger man's neck and pulled him down to meet his lips in a soft kiss. Then he pulled back and smiled up into the sentinel's surprised face. "Just keep that in mind when you're tempted to lose your temper today." 

Blair turned to continue on their way but ran straight into a large hard chest. He looked up to see Ned Bloom's ugly face scowling down at him. He went to take a step back but found his arms grabbed from the side. Two of Ned's goons held him tightly and turned him back toward Jim. 

Blair's fear spiked as he saw Jim struggling with two others. The game was lost before it began as the men had obviously caught his lover off guard. Soon, they had Jim's hands held securely behind him as he glared back at Ned. 

"What do you want, Bloom?" Jim growled. 

"Now, Ellison. Is that any tone to use when I could do this?" Ned reached over and put his hands around Blair's neck, cutting off his oxygen. 

"Okay. Stop it," Blair heard Jim say as he struggled to breath. "Look I'm sorry. Let him go." The hands eased and Blair took a deep breath, meeting Jim's eyes in gratitude. He turned his attention back to Ned, who was leaning against the wall, smirking. 

"I've been waiting for a chance to get my hands on you two fuckers. I owe you for interfering with me and my prag, Ellison." Ned pushed away from the wall and walked behind Blair. A hand touched his hair and suddenly his head was pulled back, so that he was looking up into Ned's face. 

"I've been trying to figure out how best to fuck you over Ellison. First I thought I'd just kill you and get you out of my hair for good. But then I realised that you weren't worth the risk of getting the chair. Then I thought hell, I'll just fuck your pretty little bitch in front of you and take him to replace Mike." Ned leaned down and kissed Blair on the lips before releasing his hair. Blair automatically went back to looking at his lover. 

"So what? He's just a prag. He hates me probably more than anyone else in this joint. Why should I care whether you fuck him or not?" Jim said with a dismissive air. Blair looked at him in shock for a moment before figuring out what the other man was doing. Chances were better that Ned would leave him alone if he thought that he meant nothing to Jim. 

Ned nodded and stepped over to the sentinel. "Yeah. That thought occurred to me too. Why would you really care if I fucked your bitch? Other than losing a little face with the others, what would it really cost you?" 

Unblinkingly, Jim stared at the convict, his jaw tightly clenched. He didn't move an inch as the man reached out and closed his hand over the sentinel's groin. Blair's heart began to beat so fast he thought he was in danger of passing out. 

Ned leaned close to Jim and tightened his grip, making the other man flinch. "Yeah," he breathed. "Then I thought that the _best_ idea was to fuck _you_ in front of your prag, then turn him loose to tell everyone about it." 

Jim looked over Ned's shoulder. "Don't bother looking for the guards, bitch. A little money goes a long way with them. Just a matter of finding the right moment with the right guards on duty and I have you all to myself." Jim grunted as Ned opened and closed his hand, squeezing the tender flesh in his grasp harshly. 

"Leave him alone, you son of a bitch!" Blair couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth, and didn't even want to. No way he could stand by and let this man torment Jim. Not without at least trying to distract him. Blair honestly didn't know what a man like Jim would do if he were raped. And he had no intention of ever finding out, not if there were anything he could do to stop it. 

"What did you say, bitch?" Ned asked, stepping away from Jim and towards Sandburg. Blair could see his cellmate take a deep breath as his cock was released from the man's grip. Jim shook his head at Blair but the young man turned his attention back to Ned. 

"I said leave him alone, you bastard." 

"Now why would you care what happens to your rapist?" Ned asked with a smirk. "I'd think you'd be thanking me for getting rid of him for you." 

"It's not like that between me and Jim, man. I love him. He loves me." Blair heard Jim take a choked breath at his declaration. He knew as well as Jim that he was handing the man the perfect revenge against the sentinel. Blair swallowed nervously, his throat suddenly dry. 

"That's not true!" Jim cried out. "The little prag is just afraid I'll beat the shit out of him when I get away from you if he lets this happen." Even Blair could hear the panic in Jim's voice. 

Ned smiled, showing his uneven, broken teeth. "Well, well, well." The convict turned back to Jim. "I'm betting that the bitch is telling the truth. Did you go and fall for this little bit of ass, Ellison?" Jim glared back at the man. 

"If you touch him you'd better kill me, convict. If you don't you can be sure I'll kill you." Jim voice lowered and his face took on a dark almost surreal expression. "Slow. You'll beg me to end your life but I know how to make it last. How to make it good for me--how to make you wish you'd never laid eyes on me or Sandburg." Jim spoke one more line in a language that no one understood. 

Blair thought that perhaps it was a native dialect but he couldn't be sure. Regardless of what the sentence meant, it sent shivers down Blair's spine and he could see that it had the same effect on Ned. Blair noted a moment of fear before the other man shook it off and strode over to Ellison, getting right in his face. 

"You think you scare me, asshole. You can't touch me here." 

Jim stared back at the other man with the same dark look on his face and chanted another sentence in the same language. 

"What the fuck does that mean?" Ned demanded, and made his first mistake. The convict grabbed Jim's arm pulling him from the grasp of one of his own helpers. 

Thinking the Ned was going to take Jim, the man stepped back. Ellison took advantage of the mistake by bringing his arm around before Ned got a good hold and catching the other man on the side of the face. Ned went down. Jim continued his motion, throwing himself toward the man who still held his other arm. They both went down, with Jim on top. 

He drove his knee hard into the other man's groin and was up on his feet again, with the grace of a cat. Jim grabbed Ned, before the others could react and in a second he had the man securely in a headlock. 

Blair watched wide-eyed as Jim pressed his back against the wall, holding Ned in front of himself like a shield. It had all happened so fast. The young man's head was still reeling as his cellmate spoke. 

"Tell your men to let Sandburg go and get out of here or I'm going to break your neck," he told Ned in a hard flat tone. The convict was silent and Blair saw the muscles stiffen in Jim's arm as he tightened his hold. Ned began to choke. 

"I'll ask you once more. Have them release Sandburg, now!" Jim loosened his hold enough for Ned to gasp out, "do as he says. Get out of here." 

Blair found himself released abruptly as the men quickly made their exit. He stared mutely as Jim whispered something in Ned's ear. The man paled and after a moment gave Blair's cellmate two names. Jim nodded and shoved Ned away from himself. "Get the hell out of here. If I see you anywhere near Sandburg or myself I _will_ kill you next time. You're not the only one with connections here at the jail. Grease the right palm in the middle of the night and no cell can keep me in...or out." 

Ned cursed and stumbled away, rubbing his abused throat. Blair turned to Jim. 

"Holy shit. Damn. Fuck. God, Jim." Blair stepped forward and into the other man's arms. Jim stayed stiff for a moment then relaxed, wrapping his arms around his cellmate. "Fuck man, where did that come from? You're amazing. I'm glad you're on my side." Blair hugged him harder, trying not to think about what almost happened. 

* * *

Suddenly Blair was pushed away, and held at arm's length. He looked up at Jim's angry face. 

"Don't you ever do that again!" The bigger man said, giving Blair a hard shake. 

Blair didn't bother trying to pretend he didn't know what his cellmate was talking about. "Come on, I was just trying to..." 

"I know what you were trying to do, Chief," Jim interrupted. "Just...don't." 

"As simple as that?" Blair responded. He wasn't mad. How could he be mad when he could easily see the fear that drove Jim's words? "So you think I could just stand back and watch them assault you?" 

"Yes!" The older man let go of Blair's arms and rubbed his hand across his face, sighing. "Listen Blair, I'm trained for this. I used to be a Ranger for fuck sake. At least if they're coming after I have a chance. I know what openings to look for, and how to use the smallest mistake to our advantage. But if I'm being held to one side it's way harder to find that chance." Jim met Blair's eyes. "Do you understand?" 

He nodded. "Yeah, man. I'm sorry. I guess I never really thought about it. I just knew I had to help you. I'm sorry I screwed up." Blair frowned and looked at his feet, not wanting to meet his cellmate's eyes. Jim raised his hand to caress the side of the younger man's face and spoke quietly. 

"It's wonderful that your instinct was to help me, Chief. If I didn't believe you loved me before--which I did by the way--I would believe it now. I don't think anyone has ever been willing to risk so much for me." Jim leaned over and kissed Blair gently on the lips and the young man felt his mood lifting. 

"You really thought that you could get us both free when you tried to get Ned to go after you instead of me?" Blair asked. 

Jim paused, confirming Blair's conviction that when the other man had tried to draw their attackers away from Blair he hadn't really thought about getting away. In the end, Blair was certain that his cellmate's reaction had come from the heart--like his own. 

"There was a _bigger_ chance we could...yeah," Jim finally avowed. 

"Right, man." Blair almost smiled. "You're so full of shit...but I do get the point," he added when it looked as though Jim would argue. "I promise to try to let you handle it, okay?" 

"Okay. That's all I ask. Listen, we've got to get out of here and back to our posts. We're pushing our luck hanging around." 

Blair nodded and turned away from his lover only to be stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked back at Jim then down as the sentinel pressed something into his hand. A knife. A handmade knife from the look of it. Blair lifted it for a better look. It looked like something that had been quickly made, maybe in the shop. It was rough, with a stone handle, but looked deadly all the same. 

"Jim?" Blair asked holding out the knife. 

"I want you to keep it, Blair. If you need to use it, use it." 

Blair tried to give it back. "No way, man. I am _so_ not interested in carrying a weapon." Jim put his hands around Blair's with the knife between them. 

"No. Keep it, please. I need to know you have some sort of protection. It's only until tonight. Please, promise me you'll keep it with you?" 

The pleading in the bigger man's voice was too much for Blair and against his better judgement he found himself nodding. "All right. But I can't promise I'll use it." Blair slipped it into his pocket but the bulge was noticeably so he took it back out. "What am I supposed to do with it." 

"Try this," Jim said as he took the knife from Blair's hand and in a second it disappeared up his sleeve, then one quick movement of his wrist and it was back in his hand. 

"Cool!" Blair declared with childish glee. "That's great. Show me how you did that?" 

Jim smiled and took a few minutes to show the younger man how to conceal and recall the weapon. Blair tried it a few times. Not as smooth as the ex-Ranger but it would do. The knife was unnoticeable in his sleeve and with a little skill he found it easy to keep it in place. He just had to be a bit careful how he moved his hand and arm until the evening raid. 

Mindful of the time, the two men soon hurried back to their tasks for the afternoon, Jim walking with Blair to the small room outside of the prison Priest's office where the younger man worked before moving on to his own station. 

* * *

The afternoon passed surprisingly quietly, but Blair couldn't relax. Not that he could ever _really_ relax in prison. He kept waiting for disaster. He was so tense and jumpy, wondering when the other shoe would drop that it was almost a relief when he saw his least favorite blond-haired, blue-eyed guard walk up to his temporary desk. Blair's eyes flicked to the priest's office but the door was closed. 

Barry smirked and sat down on the younger man's desk, pushing aside the scriptures that Blair had been typing up for a handout to be used in the priest's bible study class. 

"Hoping for holy intervention?" Barry asked with a sneer. "Don't worry, kid, I'm not here to hurt you...well not physically anyway...well not right this minute." He smiled again, showing his perfect white teeth. 

"Get on with it," Blair said through gritted teeth. "What do you want?" He flexed his arm muscles like Jim had shown him and the comforting weight of the sentinel's knife slid from his sleeve into his palm, under the cover of the desk. 

"I've given a lot of thought to how to really hurt you, Sandburg. Then, there I was, just standing, overseeing the prisoners and the perfect revenge was handed to me with a nice big bow." 

Blair stayed silent, wishing that the guard would just get to the point. 

"Yes sir, the perfect plan just came to me. You know that guy that you share a cell with--Ellison? Well, I know some things about that man. I was keeping it to myself because I thought that sooner or later I would get the opportunity to use it to get something." 

Blair's heart rate sped up but he struggled to keep his face neutral. 

"Know why I became a guard, Sandburg? No? Well, it's a long story that I won't bore you with. Suffice it to say that I washed out of the academy. My sister didn't though. She's working as a beat cop in Cascade...I'll bet you didn't know that did you?" 

"Fuck," Blair said, glaring at the other man. 

"Yeah. Detective, Major Crime. Who would have thought they'd be stupid enough to send someone with the good detective's high profile into a volatile undercover assignment like this?" Barry shook his head. "I'm just amazed that no one has cashed in on this before me." 

"What do you want from me?" Blair asked in a hard voice. This man could bury Jim. Blair's mind sped to find some way to stop the guard from getting his cellmate killed. 

"From you? I think what I wanted was pretty obvious, but you had to make it hard. You had to reject me. No one rejects me. Look at me." Barry stood up and spread his arms, inviting Blair to take in his good looks and firm build. Blair wasn't impressed but didn't think it was wise to say so. "Everyone wants me. You're going to pay for embarrassing me in front of Rafe. And in here, the penalty is harsh." 

Blair finally couldn't stand it anymore. "Will you shut the fuck up and tell me what you came here to say!" 

Barry's eyes hardened even more. "Fine. I've told Gardener all about your faggot lover. Ellison is going to find a surprise waiting for him when he gets back to his cell." The guard's smile was cold and calculating. Blair took a sharp breath and tried not to panic. 

"You fucker," he spat out. 

"Guess what else? As a favor for the information--which he paid me well for I might add--I asked him to make sure that Ellison knows that it was _you_ who gave him up. You, who took money in exchange for Ellison's life." 

"He'll never believe you, you sick fuck!" Blair said, shaking his head. 

"Maybe, maybe not, but he'll die wondering if you really did set him up, if you really did betray him--so much for true love. It was a happy moment for me when I overheard Bloom telling his cronies that Ellison's little curly headed prag had just blurted out to everyone that they were in love." Barry paused and reached out to touch Blair, but the young man jerked back in disgust. "So sweet. I knew then that I had my perfect revenge. Kill the person you love and let you live with the knowledge that he died slowly, in pain, with the knowledge that you did it to him." 

Barry smiled as Blair looked decidedly ill. 

"There's a little problem with that plan," a wry voice said from behind the guard. Barry spun around to find Jim and another guard standing in the doorway. Blair almost collapsed in relief. 

"Jim...I would never..." Blair began. Jim nodded and interrupted. 

"I know, Chief. Don't worry, I heard it all and even if I hadn't I would never have believed it." 

Blair's anxiety didn't lessen. He couldn't seem to concentrate on anything except Barry's words. He had _already_ told Gardener about Jim and it was still over two hours before the raid. Blair fought to control his panic. 

"What's going on here, Lender?" The guard who had accompanied Jim asked. 

"Nothing. I was just having a little fun with Sandburg," Barry said with a warm smile. He ruffled Blair's hair and it was all Blair could do not to take the knife in his hand and do something unspeakable with it. "It didn't mean anything, Harry. Nothing to worry about." 

"You okay, Sandburg?" The guard asked. Blair looked up at him in surprise. Could there really be an honest guard in the prison? 

"Yeah, man. Just peachy," Blair replied as he subtly slid the knife back into his sleeve before standing up. Neither guard seemed to notice the move. 

"You sure?" the guard asked again. 

Moving over to Jim's side, Blair relaxed slightly. Just being in the other man's presence after the intense fear he felt when Barry laid out his plan was a blessing. "I'm sure." 

"Okay, then. You two better get to the cafeteria," the guard dismissed them. Jim tilted his head to the side to show that Blair should go ahead of him and the two men left the room. As soon as they'd gone the door closed behind them and Blair couldn't help but wonder just what the two guards were talking about. 

Blair looked up at his cellmate. "That man is seriously fucked up. I was never so glad to see someone. What were you doing there, man? How did you know something was wrong?" Jim was not looking at Sandburg; he had his head cocked to the side. Blair's eyes went wide as the sentinel grabbed his arm and pulled him along, down a hallway, in the opposite direction of the cafeteria. He stopped in front of a doorway and quickly inserted a key, unlocking it before dragging Blair inside. Looking around, Sandburg saw that they were in a small broom closet. There were pails and mops and other harmless cleaning materials scattered about in the unkempt room. The younger man opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going on, but couldn't as Jim's hand was gently placed over his mouth. Blair got the hint. He nodded his head and the hand was removed. 

Jim stood close to the door with his head still to the side and Blair realised his was using his abilities to listen. Finally, Blair heard the voices that his cellmate was obviously listening to as they stopped outside of the room in which they were hiding. 

"Lender said that they were headed to the cafeteria. They had to have come this way. Shit! How did they get away?" 

Blair didn't recognize the voice. Another man answered. 

"Gardener is going to be pissed if we come back empty handed. I can't believe Ellison's a fucking cop. How could Gardener have been so stupid as to show that man the operation? We're all going down if we don't get to him and find out everything the pigs know." 

"And take him out so that he can't testify against us," the first voice broke in. 

"Right. But before that can happen, we've got to find the son of a bitch. Lender said he took off with that little faggot that he's been fucking. They can't hide from us for long. There aren't many places a prisoner can go here. Round up a few more men and lets start searching the cells and anywhere they could..." The voice faded out as the men moved away. Blair saw Jim exhale and turn to lean his back against the door. Slowly the older man sank down to a sitting position. Blair settled down beside him and waited for his friend to explain. 

Jim rubbed his face with his hands before turning to the younger man. "Here's the situation, most of which I'm sure you've already figured out. They know about me...I didn't know how they knew until I overheard Barry. God, I haven't seen Rafe in a while...for a second I thought...I thought..." 

"I know, man. I'm sure Rafe's okay." Blair put his hand over one of his cellmate's and was happy when Jim turned his over so that they could entwine their fingers. 

"Yeah, but I still don't know where he is. I wish I could warn him." 

"So do I. How did you find out they knew about you?" 

"I overheard a couple of the men talking about it, on their way to pick me up. Remember all the bitching and complaining I did about my senses?" Blair nodded and Jim continued. "Well, I take it all back. If you hadn't insisted on helping me I never would have known until it was too late." The two men shared a warm look, which actually felt a bit weird to Blair given their circumstances. 

"I overheard one of the guard's telling another to help him take me back to Gardener--that you had gone to the Assistant Warden and told him that I was a cop." 

Blair felt a shadow of the panic he endured when Barry had explained to him his plan for revenge. "I would never, ever, do something like that to you, Jim. I swear on my life I wouldn't." 

Jim smiled and held the younger man's hand more tightly. "Calm down, Chief. It's okay. I know you wouldn't. I latched onto Monroe--the guard who came with me to get you--as soon as I overheard the two men. I was half way to the Father's office before I even clued in that they meant _you_ had betrayed me. It just never occurred to me that you would do something like that. I mean, it didn't make any sense. You had lots of opportunities to turn me in if that's what you wanted to do. You could have given me over to Gardener before I had a chance of passing on any real information on his drug trade arrangement and probably made yourself lots of money and an easy incarceration. But you didn't. If you didn't go for that when you didn't know me, there was no chance in hell you'd go for it now." 

"It didn't even cross your mind for a minute that it might have been true?" Blair found he had to ask. 

Jim thought about the question before answering. "Honestly, I didn't really have the opportunity to dwell on it. But I can't imagine ever thinking you would do that." 

Blair leaned his head over onto Jim's shoulder, feeling overwhelmed by relief, love, and fear. "Thanks," he whispered. He felt the older man kiss the top of his head and closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling. "God, Jim, what are we going to do now?" 

"Try to stay out of sight until the raid. It's obvious that they still don't know about that." 

Blair turned his head to look at Jim. "What did you tell that guard to get him to take you to me--what'd you call him again?" 

"Monroe. He's always seemed to be on the up and up. Fair but tough. I took a chance that he wasn't in on it and told him that I had overheard Barry Lender talking about how he was going to rape you. Given the rumors about Lender, Monroe didn't take any convincing and came with me immediately." Blair nodded. That explained the distrustful way that the guard was acting toward Lender. 

"Great idea. Thanks, man." 

"I never in a million years thought that when we got there I'd find Lender actually in the room with you, threatening you. It really proved my accusation to Monroe. A good thing since it gave us a chance to get the hell out of there." 

"Yeah," Blair agreed. "So now we just wait?" 

"For as long as we can and hope that they find us late enough that they won't actually get around to killing us before the Cavalry arrives." 

Blair looked at Jim in surprise. "You don't think we can stay hidden till light's out?" 

"Sorry, Chief but no, I really don't. Sooner or later they are going to start checking supply closets like this and there's no where else for us to hide. Believe me, I've spent six long months thinking of any and all fallback positions in this prison. I'm just glad that Rafe found a way to slip me the key to this place." 

"This is my worst nightmare," Blair said, pressing his face against Jim's sleeve. "I'm not going to let them kill you." Jim pulled away from him a bit and forced Blair to look at him. 

"I don't want you to do anything, Blair. I mean it. When they come for us, we're going to go with them. There's no where else for us to hide in here and there's no way to escape." 

"No! They'll kill you. Surely, we're not going to just walk up to them and hand them the gun ourselves. Damn it, Jim! Maybe we can hold them off until Simon arrives...we can't just give up!" Blair shifted and would have stood but Jim grabbed his arm and held him still. 

"Quiet," he whispered. "Listen to me. They are going to want to question me first. They won't just kill me...or you. They will want to know what I've managed to get out to the authorities and who else is involved before they kill us. I'll play along until help arrives." 

Blair sat back against the wall. He couldn't believe that Jim was so calm about everything. How could he just sit there and discuss what would no doubt be his own torture and possible death without a trace of fear. "You're sure about that?" Blair asked. 

Jim shrugged his shoulder in frustration. "No, I'm not _sure_ but I think it's our best chance. If we make a stand here and try to fight it out, we're dead for sure. Are you with me, Chief? I need to know you're not going to try anything?" 

Blair frowned but nodded. "I'll do it your way. Maybe they won't find us?" he said hopefully. 

"Maybe," Jim answered but Blair could see that the sentinel didn't believe it. 

* * *

Jim was content to sit quietly for a few minutes with Blair beside him, and was startled when his cellmate laughed suddenly. He looked over at the younger man in surprise. 

"You find something amusing about all this, Chief?" Jim asked. 

Blair's face fell and the sentinel was sorry he'd said anything. 

"No, not really. I was just thinking about all the times in my life that I was asked at a party or something, 'What would you do if the world was ending and it was your last hour on earth?' or some variation of the same question. This is _so_ not what I would have said I'd be doing." 

"Yeah?" Jim asked with curiosity. "What did you normally answer?" 

Blair looked over at Jim. "What do you think?" he asked with a suggestive leer. 

"Sex," Jim answered with a laugh. 

"Yeah, man. You better believe it. I think that was like the required answer or something." Blair paused, looking very introspective. "But you know what? Now that I'm faced with the possibility for real..." 

"Blair," Jim began with a shake of his head. 

"No. You've got to admit that it doesn't look good for us here." 

Reluctantly Jim nodded and then Blair continued. "Now that I'm faced with the possibility of my last hour on earth I don't feel particularly 'sexy'. In fact I don't think I could get it up if I tried." 

"Fantasy isn't even close to reality," Jim stated in understanding. 

"Yeah, man. Though I wouldn't say no to a little human contact right now." Blair's voice shook just slightly as he looked over at Jim, waiting for permission. 

"Get over here," Jim ordered, tugging on Blair's arm. 

The young man moved to straddle Jim's legs, putting his arms around the other man. The sentinel hugged back, pressing their chests tightly together. 

"Much better," Blair sighed into Jim's ear. 

They stayed like that for quite some time before Jim spoke again. "You know what? I never said 'sex' to that question. I should have known I was a freak even back then. All my friends would be talking about sex and stuff but not me." 

Blair leaned his head back so that he could look into his cellmate's eyes. "So what _did_ you say you'd do if you knew that the world was going to end in an hour?" he prompted. 

"You'll laugh." 

"I doubt it," Blair said seriously. 

"I always said I'd spend the hour finding some way to _save_ the world." 

Blair chuckled. 

"See," Jim said with a frown. 

"Sorry, but that is just _so_ you. It's all part of who you are. Your desire to protect the tribe." 

"I guess so," Jim nodded. "At the time all my friends just thought that I was an egomaniac. 'The great James Ellison out saving the world while all the rest of the lesser beings fuck'." 

Blair laughed again, hugging the older man tighter. "God, I love you. I just wish we had of met earlier," Blair said wistfully. 

"We're not dead yet," Jim answered. "Anyway the odds are better that you can survive this. Just keep your head down and pretend that you don't know anything." 

"I don't like the sound of that. I want us _both_ to survive," Blair stated with feeling. 

But Jim wasn't listening. His attention was focused on the hallway on the other side of the door. He gently pushed Blair back and off his lap, climbing quickly to his feet. "Here we go," he whispered. Blair's breath hitched in fear. Scanned the room as he heard the voices approaching, Jim tried to find something that he might of missed that would help them. Unfortunately, there was nothing. They had just over an hour before the scheduled raid and it looked as though their reprieve was up. 

"Jim," he heard Blair say shakily beside him. 

"We'll get through this, Chief. Believe that. Whatever they do, just go along with it. Whatever question they ask, answer it. We need to stall for as long as possible." 

Blair nodded. The men were at the door now and this time they weren't fooled by the lock. There was nowhere to hide. Jim pushed Blair slightly behind himself and waited for the door to open. 

When it did, the men on the other side looked in at them in surprise. They obviously never really expected to find them in there. They recovered quickly and stepped into the room, closing the door behind them. Jim recognized one of the guards as the man who had taken him on his tour of the drug lab, Gardener's right hand man, Baker. 

"Ellison, I am glad to see you." Baker smiled and raised the gun in his hand. Jim recognized it as a top of the line taser gun and inwardly flinched. The sentinel put up his hands, staying in front of Blair. He felt the younger man mirror his movements. 

"Think about this, Baker," Jim said in a soft voice. "You don't have to throw your life away. If you hand me over to Gardener you know that I'll end up dead. I'm a police officer. Do you really want to go down for the murder of a police officer?" Jim had just enough time to step completely in front of Blair as he saw the muscles tense in Baker's arm. 

"Fuck you, cop," the guard snarled contemptuously as he pulled the trigger. The taser's probes shot out of the gun, the wire arching toward Jim, catching him in the upper chest. The current coursed though the sentinel and every muscle he had seemed to seize up all at once. He heard Blair scream from what seemed like a long distance and then everything went suddenly and completely dark. 

* * *

"Jim!" Blair cried out as the probes struck his friend. He reached out and grabbed the older man, trying to stop his fall and felt a jolt of electricity go through him. It was a small fraction of the energy that had ripped through Jim, Blair realised. He ended up on the floor with the sentinel cradled against him. 

"Get the others," Baker ordered. When the other man had fled to do the guard's bidding, Baker turned back to where Blair held Jim. The sentinel was a dead weight in the younger man's arms but Blair found comfort in the steady beat he could feel beneath his hands. 

"So what's your story, precious?" Baker asked. "You a cop too, or did Ellison really go native in here?" 

Blair stared blankly at him for a few seconds, too focused on Jim to respond right away. "What?" he asked stupidly. 

"I asked if you're a cop like your bum-buddy there." 

Shaking off the lingering effects of the second-hand taser charge, Blair forced himself to concentrate. He remembered Jim's instruction--to pretend he didn't know anything. He would do it--though not for Jim's reasons. If they thought he was a harmless prag then maybe they'd give him an opening he could use. 

"What?" he asked again, making his voice rise shrilly. "Jim's a cop! What are you talking about? Why'd you hurt him? You didn't need to do that. We were just trying to find a little privacy...the door was open, we didn't break in or anything." Blair quivered his lower lip, feigning being close to tears. "You didn't have to hurt him." 

The man shook his head in disgust as Blair pressed his cheek against Jim's and tears trickled down his face as he rocked the older man back and forth. Internally he was debating his chances of using the knife he could feel pressing against his wrist. "If he dies, who'll take care of me," Blair wailed pitifully before returning to his internal debate. 

Even if he managed to kill--he winced at the word--Baker, what then? Jim was unconscious and he wouldn't leave the older man. So it was hopeless even if he had a place to go. No, better to bide his time, play the pitiful little whore and hope that they forgot about him or at least underestimated him. Blair heard others enter the room but didn't look up as he crooned into Jim's ear, continuing to rock. He felt the older man twitch and put his lips even closer to the sentinel's ear. 

"Jim, come on, man. You've got to wake up here. We're in serious shit. God only knows what the shock did to your senses but you've got to concentrate on my voice...just follow my voice and come back to me." Blair stopped as he was pulled away. He almost turned to the culprit in anger but remembered his faade in time. He watched two other men grab Jim by the arms and drag him from the room. 

"Bring him too!" Baker demanded, pointing at Blair. The young man felt a hand close hard around his forearm. 

The hand fell right over top of the knife under his sleeve. Blair froze. He was a dead man. 

His mind raced to come up with an explanation as to why the wimpy character he was currently playing would have a handmade knife under his sleeve. The hand gripped him harder. There was no way the man could miss the knife, but still he stayed silent. Cautiously, Blair turned his head and braved a look at the man. 

Rafe! 

Blair fought to keep a neutral expression on his face as Jim's partner stared impassively down at him. "I've got him," Rafe told the head guard. 

"Sure you don't need some help with the little guy? He might drown you in his tears or something." Baker warned with a laugh. 

"No, I think I can handle him on my own," Rafe replied snidely. Blair kept his chin tilted down, staring at the floor both to give the appearance of submission and to give himself time to adjust to his incredible luck. If anyone else had grabbed his arm it would have been all over. But with Rafe at his side his chances had just increased greatly of getting himself and Jim out of this alive. 

Blair shuffled along beside the undercover officer. His eyes downcast but still on the unmoving form of his cellmate being dragged in front of him. He began speaking quietly, hoping that Jim would pick up on his voice and use it. He spoke so softly that he was quite sure that not even Rafe could hear him and even if he did he made no sign of it. If anyone saw his lips move he was certain that they would chalk it up to him talking to himself out of fear. 

They finally stopped inside a large room that was obviously being used for the manufacture of narcotics. The Assistant Warden walked over to where the two men were holding Jim. "He's still unconscious?" he asked in surprise. 

Baker stepped over beside the Assistant Warden. "Yeah. I don't get it. I never zapped him that hard." 

Gardened frowned then looked over to Blair and Rafe. "What's he doing here?" 

Baker answered again. "Ellison had him. I understand that Sandburg's his whore." 

Blair forced himself to look into Gardener's face, eyes wide and fearful, brimming with tears. "Please don't hurt me," he said with a quiver. "I don't know what Jim has done to you Mr. Gardener, but I swear I don't know anything." Blair struggled not to flinch as the assistant warden lifted his hand and caressed his face. 

"Yes, it's obvious what Ellison sees in you, you are beautiful." He lightly tapped Blair's face with his hand. "Too bad you're not my type. I prefer them bigger and tougher than you. The kind of man that usually takes what they want... down on their knees in front of me..." Gardener trailed off, lost in his own heated thoughts. Gardener turned to look at Jim, his tongue slipping out to slide perversely over his bottom lip. Blair's heart sped up in fear at the look on the other man's face as he stared at his cellmate. It was filled with anger and lust. Blair felt Rafe's hand tighten on his arm. Obviously the cop wasn't untouched by Gardener's look either. The man turned back to Blair. 

"Since your loverboy is obviously down for the count how about you tell me everything you know about detective Ellison?" 

"I don't know anything!" Blair said, letting the fear he felt for Jim color his voice. 

"We'll see about that," Gardener warned. "Maybe you'd prefer I took my entertainment out on your lover over there." He jerked his head toward Jim's still form. "He can't exactly reject my advances now can he. Maybe you'd get off on watching me do him while he's unconscious. How do you think he'd feel waking up with me buried deep in his ass?" Gardener's face was slightly flushed and Blair realised with a sick feeling that the other man was getting turned on by his idea. Where were the damn cops!? 

Then Gardener focused his attention back on Blair. "On the other hand, why would you care what I did to Ellison? Baker!" he called, holding out his hand. The other man came over and handed the Warden a knife. Gardener held the knife close to Blair's face. The light danced off it as he turned it slightly to rest the edge against the younger man's cheek. "You don't seem like a strong man, sweetheart. I'm willing to bet that if I carve on your face for a little while you'll be begging to tell me everything you know. A few cuts..." Gardener paused while he pressed the blade into Blair's cheek. "...and you won't be quite so attractive anymore, darling." 

Blair didn't try to stop himself from crying out as the pain from the shallow cut flooded him. 

"Leave him alone," a harsh voiced gasped from a few feet away. 

Everyone turned to find Jim staggering to his feet. The men watching him jumped forward and grabbed his arms, holding him when he tried to surge forward toward Gardener. 

"Well, well, sleeping beauty awakes. What's wrong, cop? You don't like it when I hurt your sweetheart. How do you like this?" Gardener turned and before Blair could react had driven his fist into the younger man's unprotected stomach. Blair bent over in pain, trying to catch his breath. Rafe tensed beside him and the hand holding him loosened considerably. 

"Leave him alone you dirty son of a bitch," Jim growled. "You're done here. You want me to tell you everything I know? Fine. All you had to do was ask." 

Blair pulled himself to a standing position again, the pain in his stomach fading and watched as Jim cocked his head to the side in a gesture that was becoming familiar to him. 

The sentinel smiled and Gardener seemed to falter a bit as he took a step toward the unarmed man. "I'll tell you exactly what I know. You're too late. The raid has already begun. Your men upstairs have just been taken and the cops are flooding toward us as we speak, using a map that I drew them to show the way. You're a dead man, Gardener, and I can't wait to tighten the noose myself." Jim stared at him with hard eyes. 

Gardener tried to laugh but the sound that came out was strangled. Just then the door burst open and one of the Assistant Warden's men raced inside. 

"The cops are everywhere! They're taking over the jail! Fuck, they'll be here in a minute!" The man rushed past them and out a door on the other side of the room. Gardener's face reddened in anger as the truth of Jim's words sunk in. Then the man gave an inhuman roar and lunged toward Jim with his knife raised. 

Blair flicked his wrist and pulled easily from Rafe's grasp, launching himself with a speed he had no idea he possessed onto Gardener's back before the man could reach his cellmate. He brought the knife down hard into Gardener's side and the Assistant Warden's step faltered. He twisted and threw Sandburg from his back with a scream. 

Blair fell hard, landing on his left side, but kept his grip on the knife. Gardener flailed toward where Jim was struggling with his captors, determined to take the cop responsible for his downfall to hell with him. Blair jumped to his feet ready to charge toward the man again, but knowing he'd be far too late. 

Then Rafe was there, grabbing Gardener from behind, holding him away from his partner. The younger detective pulled Gardener back, throwing him to the ground and away from Jim, just as Ellison broke free from one of his captors and began to fight in earnest. Seeing that Jim was holding his own Rafe turned to check on Blair. 

As he turned Blair looked past him and saw Baker baring down on the Detective's unprotected back. 

"Rafe, look out," he cried out. But it was too late, the large guard hit Rafe from behind driving him hard toward Blair just as the young man took a step forward knife raised to go to Rafe's aid. 

Then all hell broke loose. 

The doors to the room broke open and police dressed in full gear stormed through. 

Rafe fell toward Blair. 

Guns began going off as the drug dealers fought to escape. 

Amidst all the chaos time seemed to slow to a crawl and for one instant Blair almost felt it was within his grasp to stop the knife he held from tearing into Rafe's chest. 

Then it was too late. 

Rafe grabbed Blair's shoulders to steady himself as he fell against the younger man then he froze and looked down between them. When his eyes came back up to meet Blair's they were filled with shock and fear. 

"No," Blair whispered. Rafe gasped once, causing a trickle of blood to spill from the corner of his mouth and then began to slide down. Blair tore his eyes away from Rafe's face and found Jim over the young man's shoulder. Their eyes met and held for a moment and Blair could almost see the realization of what Blair had done hit his friend. 

Rafe's hands fell from his shoulders and Blair tried to cushion the other man's fall. He knelt over him, staring in shock at the homemade knife protruding grotesquely from the detective's chest. Then he was knocked away from the other man and held down by one of the police officers. 

"Stay down! Don't move, you son of a bitch!" the officer yelled. 

And then the world sped back up and it was pandemonium. 

* * *

Jim was at Rafe's side attempting to staunch the flow of blood. Soon the medic was there and Jim stepped aside to let the man work, his hands covered in blood. Blair stared up at him, as he lay passively, held down by the policeman. 

"You killed a police officer, you stupid fuck," the man snarled above him. "You'll end up on death row for this." 

Blair stared blankly up at the angry officer. Killed? He looked over at where they still worked on Rafe. He wasn't dead. Blair wanted to explain this to the cop but he couldn't seem to force his mouth to form words. Jim appeared over the shoulder of the officer, looking like a tower of rage. 

"Hand him over to me, Hendricks." 

Blair was unceremoniously hauled to his feet. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea Detective Ellison? Maybe you should calm down first. You don't have to worry. This con will get what's coming to him. I saw the whole thing. He purposely stabbed Rafe after he had to know he was a cop." 

"Listen to me," Jim began. "Rafe is my friend and my partner. Give him to me," the sentinel's voice lowered, dangerously. 

Finally, the officer shrugged. "Whatever you say Detective." 

Blair felt Jim's hands grip his arms tightly. He went passively. He found he was unable to muster up any concern for himself, his eyes staying instead on the floor where the medic was trying desperately to save Rafe's life. 

"I'll take him up," Jim said with the menace in his words clear. 

"Don't hurt him too badly, Ellison. I'd like to see him taken down for this." 

Blair had another desperate urge to remind the men that Rafe wasn't dead yet but then the heart monitor began to emit a high pitched squeal as it went flat. 

"No," Blair whispered again, as he was hauled from the room. The trip up the stairs was fast and furious with Jim speaking shortly to the officers they passed. At the top of the stairs they met Simon. 

The Captain's eyes immediately traveled to the blood on Jim's hands and Blair's shirt and face. "Jim? Is the kid hurt?" 

Blair tried to shake his head but couldn't find the energy. 

"Yes Sir. I've got to get him out of here," Jim replied. 

Simon gestured behind himself. "There's another ambulance outside. Take him there. How's Rafe? I heard the call." 

"It doesn't look good, Captain," Jim murmured as he moved Blair past the guards and confusion, heading toward the waiting ambulance. The police let him pass, not realising that the man with Detective Ellison was the man responsible for Rafe's injury. Then abruptly they were outside. 

Blair felt himself propelled away from the ambulance and to a waiting police car. Jim loaded the younger man into the passenger's side, then climbed behind the wheel himself. 

"Fuck. This is so screwed up," the sentinel muttered. Blair simply sat, staring straight ahead. He couldn't quite grasp what was happening. All he could do was feel the blood on his hands and see the shock and fear in Rafe's eyes. 

* * *

Jim rolled to a stop at the gate. The gate was being held by officers that Jim didn't recognize. Thankfully, the young cop recognized Jim. "Detective Ellison, what's going on?" 

"Everything is secure. I'm heading to the PD." 

"Who's that?" The young man gestured to Blair. 

"I'm taking him in to give a statement about the drug operation. We don't want to risk anyone getting to him before he can give us the information." 

The officer didn't look completely convinced but nodded anyway. "Okay, Detective." 

The heavy gate opened but the restraining bar remained down. Jim heard the other guard call to the first and listened in as they spoke inside the small guardhouse. "Something's wrong here Mike. Don't let them pass until we check with the Captain." 

That was all Jim needed to hear. He floored the car, ramming through the bar and out the gate before it could close again, trapping him inside. He reached out and grabbed Blair, pulling him to the seat so that his head came to rest against Jim's thigh, as the officers fired at them. And then, they were clear. 

Jim kept the headlights off, turned the car North and floored it. He had a small window of opportunity to get clear of this place and he intended to make use of it. Blair's head still lay against his leg and Jim reached down and squeezed his shoulder. Sandburg didn't say anything but seemed to move a bit closer. "It's going to be okay, Chief. I've got everything we need." 

Again the young man didn't answer but his heart rate seemed to be slowing a bit. "You don't have to talk but don't blame yourself for this. It was an accident. I know that." Jim moved his hand up to caress his friend's hair soothingly. "Just rest, we'll be there soon." Blair's silence worried him a bit but there was no time to deal with it now. The first thing he had to do was to ditch the car. They would have helicopters in the air in a matter of minutes searching for them. 

A couple of minutes later Jim was relieved to spot his turn. Being inside so long, he had worried that he might miss it. He pulled off onto a gravel road and continued till he came to an old farm. The sign at the end of a long driveway stated that the main house to the Hickory farm was one mile ahead but Jim didn't turn in that direction. Instead he took another hard right heading for what seemed to be a wall of trees. The branches brushed the top of the car as he drove through. Soon it opened up into a clearing that held the remains of an old house...obviously devastated by fire with a dilapidated barn to the left. 

When Jim had first come out here, it had seemed the perfect place for his preparations. Six years out of the military and he couldn't stop his overwhelming need to have a fallback position. Now he said a quiet 'thank you' to his old commander. He came to a stop in front of the old barn. 

He patted Blair's head once more then gently but quickly eased himself out of the police car. Jim hurried to the large doors and pulled them open. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the car within, exactly where he had left it all those months ago. Even though he had paid the old farmer well to let him keep it here the old man had been grumpily adamant that he wouldn't watch it for him. So Jim left it there at his own risk, counting on the fact that no one would want to look in the abandoned building--or bother with an old beat up car if they did. Now he was glad that the old man wasn't coming down to check up on the car...it would make the switch he was about to pull that much easier. Hopefully, it would take the police that much longer to track down the stolen vehicle. 

Jim quickly retrieved the keys from behind a loose board in the wall and climbed in. The car roared to life with no problem. The old vehicle wasn't much to look at but it was cheap--a good thing since Jim had bought it with cash--and dependable. He pulled it out of the barn, then left it running as he jumped back into the cop car. 

Blair was sitting up, staring at the barn. "You okay, Chief?" Jim asked in concern. He was thrilled to receive an almost imperceptible nod. It was the first movement that the young man had made without coercion since Rafe had fallen onto his knife. Jim pulled the car into the barn, relieved to have it out of sight. 

"You back with me, Chief?" he asked. Blair nodded again but stayed silent. "Get in the other car, quickly." The young man made a motion toward the door before looking around as if just realising where he was. He turned to Jim, his eyes wide with alarm. 

"Jesus, Jim, what have you done?" he whispered. 

Jim was saved from answering by the police car radio coming to life. 

"Ellison? Detective Ellison, talk to me!" Simon's distinctive voice crackled out over the intercom. "I know you can hear this. Pick up the damn radio!" the gruff voice ordered. 

Jim considered his options. They were about to leave the police car so it would serve their purposes if the cops thought that they were still driving it. On the other hand he didn't know if he could handle speaking to the man he had just betrayed...especially if he were going to engage in more lies. The choice was taken away as Blair grabbed the radio and curled over it, protecting it from Jim's reach. 

"Captain Banks?" he said hesitantly. 

"Sandburg, are you okay? Is Jim with you?" 

Blair nodded, then seemed to realize that the other man couldn't see him. "Yes he is and I'm okay. How's R-rafe?" The young man's voice cracked as he spoke the other detective's name. 

"He survived the trip to the hospital," the Captain answered gravely. "It doesn't look good but there's still a chance...you hear that Ellison!?" Simon obviously assumed Jim could hear. "Blair, you have to tell Jim to come back. If he doesn't get himself back here now, I can't protect him." 

"Listen Captain Banks, they hit him with a taser, he was out for a long time...it must have screwed up his head for a few minutes. If he comes back will he be okay?" Blair didn't look over a Jim as he spoke. 

Simon responded immediately. "He just came off a long undercover assignment in a high security prison. Jim was knocked out and woke up in the middle of a firefight. Yeah, I think that he'll be okay." 

Jim found it fascinating that both men found it so easy to justify his actions but he couldn't let them continue. "Sandburg," he said calmly. He waited until Blair turned and looked at him. "I'm not going back." Blair blinked at him as Jim held out his hand for the radio, then reluctantly passed it over. Jim took a deep breath before speaking. 

"Captain?" 

"Ellison, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" the other man barked. 

"What I have to, sir." 

"Jim, come on man, think about this," Simon pleaded. "If you come back now I can help you...both of you. If you don't...your career is over. We'll catch you and when we do you'll end up in jail for real." 

"My career is already over, Simon, don't bullshit me. It was over the minute that I made the decision to burst through the barrier. There's no way that you can explain away why I took custody of Sandburg, lied to you and the gate guards and finally broke down their barrier. I just helped a felon escape from prison. There's no going back even if I wanted to." 

"Jim..." Simon began, but the sentinel cut him off. 

"No, Simon, even if you could find a way to exonerate me I wouldn't come back. The only thing I'm sorry for is what this is doing to _you_ and the fact that I can't be there for Rafe. Tell him for me?" 

"You have to bring Sandburg back. If not for yourself, think about him." 

"I am thinking about him, Captain. Damn, what do you think this is all about? You know as well as I do what's going to happen to him. I heard what the others were saying back there...part of the raiding team think they clearly saw Blair stab Rafe...with intent. What they think they saw isn't the truth and if Rafe dies..." Jim broke off and took a shaky breath. "If Rafe dies there will be no one to contradict them." 

"But he's still alive!" Simon argued. 

"For now. And I hope to God that he makes it but even if he does it'll be a while and Blair will stay in jail. Even if Rafe recovers and testifies for Blair he still might go down for assault. Shit, even in the best case scenario Sandburg's stuck in jail until they figure it all out. In jail without me, Simon. What do you think will happen to him when the cons hear that he helped a cop...that he fucked a cop? He'll never survive it. I'm sorry...this conversation is over." Jim broke the connection and turned to Blair. "We have to go, now," he said to his pale friend. 

Blair nodded numbly and both men climbed into the other car. Without further pause, Jim put the car into drive and stepped on the gas pedal, spinning his tires in the gravel. 

It wasn't until they were on the open highway that Jim began to relax and to hope that it had worked. 

"I can't believe you did this," Blair stated, breaking the silence. 

Jim glanced over at him but his lover had his face turned away, staring out the darkened window. 

"I had to, Chief," he said simply. 

"Had to?" the younger man said incredulously. "Had to ruin your life? Had to throw everything away for my mistake?" Blair mumbled. 

Jim wished that he could pull over and see Sandburg's face as they talked. But they weren't clear yet and he couldn't risk it. Jim had to get to the city, where his real stash was, and where he could get fake identification for Sandburg. He hadn't planned on having anyone along if it came to a running getaway. But he could adjust. His covert ops days had given him certain skills that would make their escape possible. The alternative was simply unacceptable. 

"It wasn't your fault, Blair." 

"No? Tell that to Rafe." 

"I would, except if I know Brian he'd be right here in your face telling you himself if he were able." 

"I wish I could believe that," Blair said sadly. "You shouldn't have done this." 

"What did you want me to do? Let you try to survive behind bars on your own? I can't do that--I won't do that. I love you too much. The thought of you suffering like that...I couldn't stand it. I won't let that happen. I'm sorry if you think I've done the wrong thing...but I'd do it again in a minute." 

Jim glanced over again. Blair kept his head turned away but pulled his hand from his lap and laid it palm up on the seat between them. Jim quickly folded his own over it and the younger man threaded his fingers through the sentinel's, holding on tight. Jim could feel the tremors that shook his friend. He wasn't feeling so steady himself; he just couldn't allow himself the luxury of dealing with what had happened yet. He would deal with it in his own way after they were safe. 

Jim and Blair fell silent, holding hands as they drove through the darkness toward an uncertain future. 

* * *

When Blair stepped off the crowded plane, he was almost afraid he'd find the police waiting instead of his lover. The past few weeks had been hectic--full of fear and hiding--always afraid that the cops would be around the next corner. But with Jim's expertise and contacts they'd been able to keep one step ahead and now here they were...Peru. 

Blair took a deep breath and took off his sunglasses, closing his eyes so that he could properly bask in the warm rays of the sun. He'd spent far too much time lately hiding in dark, damp places. It was wonderful just to feel the sun warming his face. A shadow passed over him and Blair opened his eyes to find his grinning lover standing in front of him. 

"You made it," Blair said warmly, wanting to wrap his arms around the other man, but not daring to in such a pubic place. Jim's eyes crinkled at the corner as he smiled. 

"Yeah, was there ever any doubt?" 

"No way, man. Not even for a minute." Blair reached up and touched his lover's chin. "You shaved it." 

"First thing I did when I landed here last night, Chief. I couldn't stand the thing...it made me itch like a son of a bitch." Jim stroked his chin thoughtfully, then took off his ballcap and ran a hand over his bald head. "Now if only my other problem could be fixed so easily." 

Blair grinned up at him. Jim's decision to shave his head and grow a goatee to aid in disguising himself had left the sentinel feeling a lot self-conscious. 

"I know the feeling...believe me," Blair said, running his own hand through his short bleached blond locks. 

"I don't know, Chief? I think you're adorable like this," Jim said with a grin. Blair was dressed like a rocker. Short blond hair, two earrings in each ear and topped off by a fake nose ring. He'd worn his sunglasses during most of the flight, which completed his all black and brooding clothing. 

"That's the problem right there. The sixteen year old girl three seats up wouldn't stop staring at me and giggling and the woman sitting beside me told me three times--three times!--how good looking I'd be if I toned it down a little. It was seriously getting on my last nerve man. Next time I'm going as a business man." Blair shook his head in amazement. 

"There won't be a next time, Chief. This is it. This is home now. Peru doesn't have any extradition agreement with the U.S.A. and even if they did, no one knows where we went and no one will find us once we reach the Chopec. We made it, Chief." Jim smiled widely and began to lead Blair toward the baggage claim. 

Blair grinned and followed, beginning to relax for the first time in weeks. 

* * *

Blair watched his lover's ass as Jim bent over slightly to unlock the door to their hotel room. He'd dreamed of that ass so many times during his stay in the prison. Touching it...tasting it...doing so many things. He shivered with want. All he could think of on the flight to Peru was how much he wanted to make love to Jim. How desperately he needed to be close to him. How much he missed him. Now the object of his desire was here. Blair believed he showed incredible restraint as he waited until Jim had ushered him inside and closed and locked the door before grabbing him and pulling his head down for a long hot kiss. His tongue immediately searched for and found his partner's. They kissed for several minutes and Blair let his hands trail over the beautiful body of his lover. Finally, they broke apart. Blair leaned back a little and grinned up at his friend. 

"God, I've missed you." 

Jim smiled back, a soft, tender expression, and cupped Blair's face with his hand. "We've only been apart for a day. But I understand the feeling. Did you get any rest on the plane?" 

"A little. You?" 

"No. I couldn't stay still. I was too worried that you missed your flight, or maybe I miscalculated and they caught you...or..." 

Blair reached up and silenced the bigger man with another kiss. "Never happened. Put it out of your mind. We're here...together and tomorrow we go to join the Chopec." 

Jim leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Blair's. "I'm so sorry it turned out like this, Chief. I'm sorry you had to give up everything." 

Blair leaned back again so that he could see Jim's face. He didn't like the sorrow he saw there. "Hey, man. Don't worry about me. Look what I have here. I have the embodiment of my life's work in you--a real live sentinel, I have a completely different culture to study from the inside out in the Chopec and I can teach. I can try to teach the Chopec and be taught by them. I'm content with the life we've found, Jim. And really, even if you take away all of it...take away everything except you...I'd still be content. Hell, I'd still be happier than I've ever been. " 

"Yeah?" Jim asked shyly. 

"Absolutely. I love you, you big idiot. I'm beginning to really look forward to starting the new chapter of my life with you." 

"Jesus, Sandburg. You'd better stop it before I start bawling like a baby," Jim said with a shaky smile. 

"Too tough for a little sweet talk, huh?" Blair said, returning the smile. He couldn't seem to stop grinning. "Well, I love you and you'd better get used to hearing it because I intend on saying it a lot." 

"You know I love you, Blair," Jim said with a blush. "I just have a hard time...you know..." 

"Talking about it?" Blair finished for him. Jim nodded. "It's okay, Jim. I know how you feel about me. How about instead of saying it...you show it?" Blair asked with a waggle of his eyebrows. Jim grinned widely. 

"Now _that_ I can handle," he said, walking Blair backwards toward the hotel bed. The younger man laughed and went willingly. 

When his knees hit the edge of the bed, Jim put a hand in the middle of the younger man's chest and pushed. Blair landed flat on his back with an 'oof'. Jim smiled down at him and pulled off his ballcap, throwing it over his shoulder, then started to unbutton his shirt. 

"Go for it, man," Blair said with a grin as his lover started circling his hips in a parody of a strip tease. The shirt fell to the ground and Blair's grin faded as he was presented with his first unimpeded view of his lover's body. 

No fear of the guard coming by, other inmates seeing them, or retribution. 

No stolen touches or fast and quiet love making sessions. 

Here in the light of day he could fully appreciate Jim's hard, perfect body. 

Jim noticed the change in Blair's expression and stopped his exaggerated movements, simply standing...letting the younger man's eyes travel over his body. Then he raised his arms, linking his hands behind his head. 

"Do you want to touch me?" he asked with a whisper. 

Blair nodded, his mouth suddenly dry and sat up on the edge of the bed, so that he could reach the sentinel. Jim kept his hands behind his head, offering Blair his body. The younger man wasn't about to let the offer pass. He reached out a shaking hand and lightly touched Jim's chest. The skin quivered where his fingers rested. Blair stared at the response and moved his hand up to brush over a hard nipple. Jim closed his eyes and tilted his head back, his brow crinkled, his lips pressed tightly together. 

Blair stopped, his palm resting over one nipple. "No, don't hold it in. I want to hear you. You don't need to hold back here." 

Jim opened his eyes and gazed down at Blair with a look of longing. "I love you," he said softly. 

Leaning forward, Blair pressed his lips against his lover's stomach, running his hands down Jim's sides until they ended up at the older man's belt buckle. He kissed Jim's stomach, then circled his belly button with his tongue as his fingers deftly unfastened the older man's belt and drew down his zipper. 

Jim moaned above him as his questing fingers found the sentinel's erection and drew it from the confines of his boxer shorts. He caressed the hard flesh before taking the head of Jim's cock into his mouth. He was gratified to hear a long dawn out groan above him. The sound made his own cock ache and strain against the confines of his jeans. Blair pulled back, releasing Jim's cock from his mouth with an audible pop. 

"I could come from just listening to you," he said as he rubbed his face lightly against the other man's erection. 

"God, Chief, please...don't stop..." Jim begged in a ragged voice. Blair smiled and opened his mouth, taking his lover's erection in once more. 

"Yessss," Jim murmured. "Feels so damn good." 

Blair reached down and unfastened his own pants unable to stand the pressure on his dick as soon as Jim grunted for the first time and then every time the younger man took him deep into his mouth. He set up a fast rhythm, eagerly giving his lover pleasure and gaining much pleasure himself. He held his own erection in a firm grip but kept his hand still--not willing to let himself come too soon. 

Without warning Blair's mouth was flooded. Jim cried out, his knees almost buckling. The younger man quickly released Jim's pulsing erection and wrapped his arms around the older man's waist, supporting him. 

Jim lowered his arms finally and slid to his knees in front of Blair. Cradling his lover's face in his hands, Jim kissed him passionately and thoroughly. Blair returned the kiss with matching enthusiasm as the older man began to tear away his clothing. 

He found himself pushed once again onto his back as his lover kicked away his own pants and boxers then made short work of all of Blair's clothing. Soon he was in the center of the bed, twisting in ever increasing passion as Jim kissed and caressed every part of his body. 

The sensation stopped suddenly and Blair opened eyes he hadn't even realised he had closed. Jim sat straddling him--the older man's ass barely brushing his straining cock. Currently, his lover was busy rifling through a bag he had tossed on the bed when they entered the room. He turned back to Blair with a smoldering look, clutching a container of lube in his hand. The younger man's eyes widened as Jim tore the cover off with his teeth and squirted some of the slippery liquid onto his hand. He then reached behind himself and Blair felt the lube being smoothed onto his cock. He groaned loudly. 

"Jim?" he asked uncertainly, as his lover raised himself up onto his knees, hovering over Blair's erection. 

"I had lots of time to get ready for this, Blair. I spent all day thinking about how much I wanted your cock in my ass." Jim sat back and the younger man inhaled sharply as his cock was slowly engulfed by a hot, slick passage. 

"Damn! God...more. Fuck!" Blair cried out, gripped Jim's sides in an iron grip. Soon the older man was seated completely. His ass resting against Blair's groin. The younger man forced himself to loosen his grip slightly, afraid he'd leave the sentinel with bruises. Jim's eyes were closed; his face set in an intense look of concentration. As he watched, the older man's features smoothed out. The concentration was replaced by a sultry smile and then Jim opened his eyes. 

"I can feel you inside me," he said shakily. "Feels better than I ever imagined." The older man lifted himself slightly, then settled back with a groan. Blair removed one of his hands from Jim's side and took hold of his lover's growing erection. The flesh jumped and pulsed in his hand. 

Jim began moving faster, and Blair matched the rhythm with his strokes. Soon both men were gasping for breath. Jim leaned forward, trapping Blair's hand and his own erection between them, as his mouth sought out Blair's for a hard kiss. Then he settled back and began to move frantically. Blair felt his orgasm fast approaching and began to stroke Jim harder, wanting his lover to come with him. 

And then he was there. 

He cried out as he flooded Jim's ass with his semen. He heard the older man moan deep in his chest and cover him with his come--followed immediately by his body. 

They lay together, panting and clutching each other tightly as they shuddered through their orgasms. Finally, Blair's senses began to return to him and he felt Jim's weight. He nudged the older man and shivered as his cock slipped completely out of Jim's ass as his lover shifted to lie beside him. 

"Fantastic," Jim murmured, one hand coming up to tangle in Blair's hair. His eyes popped open when he didn't find the expected curls. He carded his fingers through the short sweat soaked blond curls with a tender smile. "Oh yeah...you know I like it like this too. So soft." 

Blair smiled and ran his hand over Jim's bald head, before pressed a kiss to the older man's cranium. "I could say the same thing," he said with a tired grin. 

Jim rested his head on Blair's chest. "How about we both start growing hair again, as soon as humanly possible?" 

"You're on, man," Blair said with a soft laugh. He wiped away the semen on his chest with the corner of the sheet and settled in beside his lover. He let the stresses of the last few weeks fade as he drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

They were awakened the next morning by a knock on the door. Jim was awake and out of the bed instantly. Blair looked around groggily. "Who could that be?" 

"Exactly, Chief. No one knows we're here." Blair's eyes widened in alarm as he scrambled out of the bed. "Get your pants on," Jim said as he pulled his own over his slim hips and grabbed the handgun he had purchased the day before. Blair hurried to comply. 

The knock sounded again and Jim eased over to the door, taking a hesitant look through the peephole. "It's Simon," he said in surprise. 

"Captain Banks?" Blair stopped and hit himself on the forehead with the palm of his hand. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. Look Jim, there's something I have to tell you." 

Jim slowly turned to face the younger man. "You know something, Chief?" he asked carefully. 

"It was an accident...I swear. Shit, I'm such an idiot." Blair began to pace back and forth in front of the bed. 

"Damn...no no, it's okay. We're out of the States and besides, he's alone. You can tell me about it later. Right now let's see what he wants." Jim turned back and opened the door. He kept his gun in his hand behind his back as he leaned up against the doorjamb. "Simon," he said calmly. The sentinel's eyes searched the hallway behind his Captain and was relieved to find it as empty as he had thought it would be. 

Simon's eyes traveled up to Jim's bald head, then back down to his face. "Jim," the Captain nodded in greeting. "Interesting look." 

Jim relaxed slightly and half-grinned at his old friend. "Well you know how it is, the first thing the new lover always wants to do is change you." Jim ignored the indignant 'hey' behind him and stepped back. "Come on in." 

Banks stepped into the room and stopped dead at the sight of Blair. "Holy shit...what did you do to the kid?" he said in astonishment. 

Blair rubbed his hand across his blond hair nervously. "Like the man said, the first thing they do is change you...by the way, I stopped being a 'kid' about 10 years ago. Hi, Captain Banks." Blair waved a hand slightly. 

Jim closed the door and leaned against it, folding his hands in front of himself--leaving the gun clearly visible. Simon's eyes left Blair and took in the stance. "You don't have to worry, Jim. I'm not here to hurt you or Blair." 

"Just why _are_ you here then...come to think of it, _how_ are you here?" Jim asked, catching the guilty look on Blair's face. 

"It's a long and involved story," Simon sighed. "The _how_ is the easy part. I had the nurses at Rafe's hospital forward all inquiries into Rafe's health to me at the hospital." 

Jim turned to his lover. "You didn't?" 

Blair swallowed. "I needed to know if he was okay. I couldn't handle the not knowing, Jim. It was making me crazy. I'm sorry," the younger man pleaded for his friend to understand. 

Jim walked over Blair. "You know what I told you. They'd lie just to get us to turn ourselves in. You couldn't believe what they said anyway. There was no reason to call." 

Blair blushed. "I know...but I was just ready to get on the plane. I didn't see the harm--I _needed_ to know!" 

Jim put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I understand, I really do." The sentinel turned back to Banks. "Okay, Simon, so obviously something tipped you off during the call." 

"When I was talking to Sandburg, I heard the flight announced right before he broke off the connection. I put two and two together then hopped the next flight. When arrived I asked a few questions. It was shockingly easy to find you once I got here." Simon glanced over to Blair who was still looking embarrassed. "Don't blame the k--Blair, Jim, it's natural that he would be worried about Rafe--which brings me to your second question. Why am I here?" Simon gestured to the chair in the corner of the room. "Mind if I sit?" 

"No man, go ahead," Blair responded. 

The older man settled himself heavily into the chair. "I haven't slept in 24 hours. My body is pointing out that I'm not as young as I used to be." 

Jim sat on the bed, next to Blair. "Why are you here, Simon, if it's not to take us back?" 

"I came to make sure that you both were alright and to tell you that Rafe is going to be fine." Simon smiled at the matching looks of shock on the other men's faces. 

"Thank God," Jim said, laying the gun on the bed and covering his face with his hands. 

"Really, Simon?" Blair asked tentatively--both to give Jim a chance to collect himself and because he could hardly believe he hadn't killed the other man. "They're sure?" 

"There were a few scary moments but the prognosis is for a full recovery. Oh and Rafe sent a message for you both. Just in case I ever heard from you." Simon sat the small package down on the bed next to Jim. 

Blair was trying to keep back tears of relief that were threatening to fall, when he felt Jim's arm settle across his back and squeeze hard. Blair looked up and found his lover had uncovered his face, though his eyes were suspiciously moist. 

"Yeah, I'll bet he had some choice words for me," Jim said with a grimace. 

"For you Jim, he told me to tell you that he understands. Rafe wants you both to know how sorry he is. He feels really guilty about forcing you guys into this--his words not mine," Simon quickly added. 

"What?!" Jim and Blair chorused together. 

"Yeah, that's what I said," Simon grinned. "It seems that he has convinced himself that if he'd been a better cop, a better partner, he could have handled the situation and you wouldn't have been forced to run." 

That's ridiculous," Blair stated. "If it hadn't of been for Rafe, everything would have turned out much worse." Will you take a note back to him for me--for us, Simon?" 

"If it's not too dangerous for you," Jim added. He looked curiously at Simon for a moment before continuing. "Now that I mention it, how is it possible that you're here, Sir? How could you get away without anyone missing you?" 

"I'll take the letters back. It's no problem." 

Blair jumped up and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen before settling back beside Jim and starting to write. 

"Simon," Jim said seriously. "What aren't you telling us?" 

The Captain took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I've got lots of time on my hands these days," he said finally. "I've been suspended with pay until IA clears me. Everyone's steered clear of me for the last couple of days so I figured I could risk being unavailable for a little while." 

Jim stood up and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "God, Simon, I'm sorry. I really didn't think they'd go after you." Jim's face grew intense. "If you take me back, that would clear you, right?" 

"No!" Blair jumped up and wrapped his arms around Jim's waist from behind. "No! You can't!" 

Jim turned around and faced Blair, pulling back a little from the embrace. "Listen, Chief. I can't ruin Simon's life like this. I just...I can't. He's my friend. I couldn't live with myself knowing I'd done that." 

Blair pressed himself hard against the older man, wrapping his arms tighter around his waist and burying his face in Jim's chest. "I understand," he mumbled. "I'm going with you." 

"No, Blair, you can't," Jim said gently. Blair pushed away form the older man and regarded him with fire in his eyes. 

"So it's okay for you to throw your life away, but it's not okay for me? Forget it, Jim, there's no way you can stop me. I'm with you, wherever you go," he said stubbornly. In this he would not be swayed. 

"Guys!" Simon barked out behind them. Falling silent, they both turned back to stare at the Captain. "Thank you," Simon continued. "As I was saying, this isn't necessary. As much as I appreciate the sacrifice you're both willing to make it just isn't necessary. I'll be fine. There's no proof that I had anything to do with your escape--mainly because I didn't know anything about it." Simon glared at Jim who flushed slightly. "A reliable source in IA tells me that they're just letting me sweat a little before the let me off the hook." 

"Unless they find out you came here," Jim said gravely. 

"Don't borrow trouble, Jim. I'll be fine and I don't want to hear any more about how you are going to throw yourselves on the sword to save me, okay?" Simon waited until both men had nodded before he continued. "How about you two, do you have everything you need? Will you guys be okay?" 

"Better than okay, Simon," Jim responded. 

"Hey, Captain, if things get too hot for you in Cascade you can always go native with us," Blair said with a grin, breaking the tension in the room. 

"I don't think I even want to know what the pair of you have planned. No thanks... I have too close a relationship with my Cappachino machine to live in the jungle." 

The three men shared a smile and then Jim retreated to the bed and picked up the pen that Blair had dropped a few minutes earlier. He wrote a note to Rafe while Simon used the bathroom to freshen up and prepare for his journey back to the States. 

"Why are you doing all of this, Simon?" Jim asked as he handed Simon the sheet of paper. 

"Because you're my friend and because of Naomi." Simon turned to Blair. "I really owe your Mom, she's a great lady. She really helped me out during a hard time in my life. I'll never be able to repay her for that. Besides, you two need someone to look after you. Lord knows you get in enough trouble." 

Jim grinned slightly then stepped up to Simon. "Thank you," he said sincerely. "It killed me to try to deceive you at the prison and not knowing whether Rafe was alive or dead. You've been far more than a Captain to me over the last few years and you've helped me more than you'll ever know." 

Simon blinked in surprise at Jim's uncharacteristically emotional speech. "Well...ah..." he stammered before looking past Jim to Blair. "This is all your doing isn't it, Sandburg?" You've turned him into a sentimental fool," he said gruffly, the emotion in his voice betraying his attempt at jocularity. 

Blair jumped up from the bed and joined his two friends. "It was there all along, man. You just have to know how to tap into it. Thanks, Captain. Give this to my Mom for me?" Blair threw his arms around Simon before the older man could object and squeezed him tightly. The Captain patted his back awkwardly. 

"Sure, Sandburg." 

Blair stepped back and felt Jim's arm come around his wait, keeping him close. 

"I'd better get back to the Airport. I can't risk being gone for too long." 

Jim released Blair and showed the Captain to the door. "Thanks again. Tell Rafe I'll find a way to get in touch with him." 

"Will do," Simon said before exiting the room. 

When the Captain was gone, Jim walked back to the bed to find Blair fingering the envelope from Rafe that Simon had left. Blair handed it to the older man, and Jim turned it over in his hands as he settled down beside his lover. 

"I wonder what Rafe sent you?" Blair asked. Jim shrugged. 

"One way to find out I guess." Jim tore open the package. A bankbook, bank card and visa fell onto the bed. Jim looked at them curiously then handed the bankbook to Blair before picking up a short note. 

"For emergencies. Consider it a wedding gift. The account attached to these cards is yours," Jim read. "No signature," he added. 

Blair opened the account book and his eyes bugged out. "Jim! There's $50, 000 in this account," he said in amazement. 

Jim grinned at his lover's shock. "I always told Brian that he was just a poor little rich boy. His family comes from big money. I guess he was worried that we took off without a proper stake." 

"But...but...$50, 000!" Blair stuttered again. 

"Yeah, Rafe's quite a guy," Jim said with a little smile on his face. "And a good friend. I guess he really does forgive me for running out on him," Jim said with a crack in his voice. 

"Yeah," Blair sighed in relief. "I am so glad he's going to be okay." 

"Me too." Jim pulled Blair into his arms for a hard hug, then patted him on the back at he released him. "Come on. We've got a long way to go before nightfall. Let's hit the shower--our last for a very long time I might add. Get moving, Chief! Tonight we make love under the stars," Jim finished with a grin. 

Blair jumped up and peeled off his jeans and t-shirt. Making love under the stars sounded...heavenly...but there was a lot to be said for sex under the early morning sun too --while sharing a nice long hot shower. Blair smiled and hurried into the small bathroom after his lover. 

The End 

Really! I mean it! 

I hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry it took so long to finish!


End file.
